A sister for Austin?
by Grace-1997
Summary: Austin's parents want to adopt a sister and Austin loves the idea but convinces his friends, to not tell his new sister that he's a rockstar, because he doesn't want her, to only like him because he's a star. He wants her, to know just Austin, not the popular Austin Moon. Will it work with Ally's help? and why is Trish meaner to Dez than usual? (Auslly, Trez) I don't own anything!
1. A surprise for Austin!

**__****Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much! :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! I had a new story idea and wanted to share it with you! :)**

**I don't know, if it'll be good but it's in my mind since a really long time (for the people, who i sent that message: That's why i chose it at the end) and i really wanted to write it! :)**

**I hope you guys like the idea and the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It's Auslly of course! :D Also a bit of Trez :D**

**The first chapter is only in Austin's POV! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**A sister for Austin?**

**Summary:**

**Austin's parents want to adopt a sister and Austin loves the idea but convinces his friends, to not tell his new sister that he's a rockstar, because he doesn't want her, to only like him because he's a star. He wants her, to know just Austin, not the popular Austin Moon. As the girl comes, everything seems perfect, except one thing. Can Austin fix the problem and will the problem ruin his chance with his crush on Ally? And why is Trish meaner to Dez then usual? What did happen?**

* * *

**1st chapter: A surprise for Austin!**

**At Sonic Boom**

**Austin's POV:**

I just was on my way to Sonic Boom to meet up with my three best friends, Ally, Trish and Dez. We were best friends since 2 years now and they were also in Team Austin with me, the team we had for my career as a singer, Ally as my songwriter, Trish as my manager and Dez was filming everything. Literally everything. I loved our team and it was especially always fun to write songs with Ally or just hang out with the guys. I smiled at the thought, just as I entered Sonic Boom, seeing Ally behind the counter, discussing something with Trish.

Ally looked pretty good in the dress, she had on...

Well, she was always pretty...

Can I tell you a secret?

I kind of had a crush on her but don't tell anyone!

Ally seemed a bit offended and I got confused but then shrugged it off.

''Hey guys!'' I greeted them cheerfully and walked up to them. ''What's up?''

Ally and Trish looked at me and then quickly at each other.

Okay. That was weird.

''Hey Austin!'' Ally replied to me. ''Nothing much, except for the fact that you're late again! Where is Dez, by the way?''

I looked at her guiltily.

''Sorry, Alls. I didn't want to come too late. I just wanted some pizza and didn't remember to look at the time...'' I told her and Trish rolled her eyes at me.

Hey! It was about pizza and it was true!

Ally sighed. ''Fine but where is Dez?''

I looked around confused.

''He said that he'd come. I have no idea where he is.'' I answered, a bit confused.

Trish groaned. ''Why can't Freckles be in time?'' She questioned no one in particular, obviously annoyed.

I chuckled at Trish's reaction. ''I'm sure, that he'll come soon. Don't freak out, Trish.''

Trish just rolled her eyes. She seemed a bit more mad than usual at Dez.

What did he do wrong?

Just before I could ask Trish anything, Dez came in to Sonic Boom as usual in really colorful clothing and with a camera in his hand.

''Hey guys! Sorry for being late! I saw this cat on the street and it was lonely, so I tried to find his owner but as I turned back around to it, it was gone. And then I became sad.'' He told us, looking down.

Trish groaned at him and snapped, ''We have a meeting to do and you're just being late for a cat, Freckles? Really? A cat?''

Dez nodded and looked down again.

''Don't be so harsh to him, Trish. What's wrong with you?'' Ally asked and I nodded quickly. Dez really didn't deserve that.

I looked at Ally smiling and she smiled back.

Her smile was so pretty...

''Yeah, Trish. What's wrong with you?'' I added and Trish just groaned again.

What did happen?

''It doesn't matter. Can we finally start with the meeting or are we going to stay here forever?'' Trish said, changing the subject.

Ally and I looked at each other but then shrugged it off and nodded.

The four of us walked upstairs and in to the practice room.

As soon as we sat down, Trish grinned.

''Jimmy said you'll have some concerts soon again but at the moment, you guys should focus on writing songs.'' She told Ally and I and looked at Ally knowingly, who looked down.

What did that look mean?

''Well, but there are a lot concerts next month and one beach jam this month still and you have to write 3 new songs until next month.'' Trish added. ''Freckles will do the filming as always and I'll be mostly busy because I'll be booking gigs for next month. So much work.'' The last sentence, she mostly groaned. ''You should be glad that you're one of my best friends, or I wouldn't do it!''

I grinned at her.

Yeah, I was glad that Trish was my manager.

Well, but I was even more glad that Ally was my songwriter...

''We'll do that Trish, don't worry! We'll do three awesome songs and next month I'll rock all that stages! Right, Ally?'' I turned to Ally, waiting for her answer.

Ally smiled and replied, ''Of course. As long as we're really writing songs and you're not playing video games with Dez again when we should be practicing.''

I looked sheepishly at her. Dez and I bought this cool new game not too long ago and I totally forgot three of Ally's and mine practices. I was still sorry for that, especially since it meant spending less time with Ally.

''No new video games, I promise.'' I said to her and Ally smiled at me slightly.

Trish rolled her eyes at us and just wanted to say something, as my phone went off.

It was my mom. What was going on?

I quickly picked up and asked concernedly, ''Mom? Is everything okay?''

My mom replied at the other line, ''Yes, everything is perfect Austin. Your dad and me just want you to come home now. We have a surprise for you and we want to tell you what it is as soon as possible!''

My eyes went wide in excitement.

I jumped up from the chair and told her, ''I'll be there in 20. Love you!''

My three best friends looked confused at me.

I said to them, ''I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. My parents have a surprise for me and they said that I should come home as soon as possible! We have to make a short cut at the meeting!''

Ally looked at me in disbelieve.

''But we should start with the son-''

I cut her off, quickly.

''I swear, that we'll start tomorrow, okay? Ally you know how much I love surprises! Pretty pleeeeeaaassseee!'' I pleaded her, looking at her with a puppy dog look.

She couldn't say no.

I wanted to know my surprise.

Ally sighed but then replied, ''Fine but if you won't be at Sonic Boom in time then-''

I hugged her short and then cried, ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I see you guys tomorrow!''

With that, I rushed out of the practice room.

I rushed down the stairs and to my car.

I really couldn't wait for my surprise.

I drove, as quick as I can , while writing my parents a SMS.

_I'll be there in 10._

10 minutes later, I parked and jumped out of the car.

I quickly walked up the last steps to the house and then unlocked the door.

My parents were sitting at the kitchen table, smiling at me.

I didn't see any presents or anything of that sort.

Where was my surprise?

''Hey mom. Hey dad.'' I greeted them, looking a bit disappointed.

Yes, I was 17 but hey, it was about a surprise for me!

My mom chuckled at my expression and then replied, ''Hey Austin! If you ask where your surprise is, sit down and we'll tell you.''

I sat down shifting a bit in my chair.

I was really excited.

My dad continued for my mom, ''Well, you know that your mom can't get any kids anymore.''

I nodded, sad.

I always wished for a little sister or brother but oh well...

Didn't want to get to far in to that subject.

''Well,... Since we all want an other family member, your dad and I thought a lot and we decided to... Adopt a girl.'' My mom said and my eyes went wide.

Oh my god!

''I'm going to be a big brother?'' I asked, excited.

My parents nodded, smiling.

''Yes, you are. Well, we already choose the girl and I'm sure, you'll love her. We thought, that you'd like it.'' My dad replied.

I stood up, grinning and hugged them tight.

''Like it? I love it! I can't wait for my little sister!'' I cried excited.

* * *

**That was it for the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Leave reviews, if you liked it and you want me to continue! :D**


	2. Promise, that you won't tell anything

**Hay guys! Here's the second chapter of my new story! :D**

**I put the other one on hold, since I have some block there but this story is one of those, where you already have the whole story finished in your head, so don't worry! :D**

**Wow, 13 reviews for the first chapter! :D **

**You guys are amazing! :)**

**Well, I hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

_My mom chuckled at my expression and then replied, ''Hey Austin! If you ask where your surprise is, sit down and we'll tell you.''_

_I sat down shifting a bit in my chair._

_I was really excited._

_My dad continued for my mom, ''Well, you know that your mom can't get any kids anymore.''_

_I nodded, sad._

_I always wished for a little sister or brother but oh well..._

_Didn't want to get to far in to that subject._

_''Well,... Since we all want an other family member, your dad and I thought a lot and we decided to... Adopt a girl.'' My mom said and my eyes went wide._

_Oh my god!_

_''I'm going to be a big brother?'' I asked, excited._

_My parents nodded, smiling._

_''Yes, you are. Well, we already choose the girl and I'm sure, you'll love her. We thought, that you'd like it.'' My dad replied._

_I stood up, grinning and hugged them tight._

_''Like it? I love it! I can't wait for my little sister!'' I cried excited._

* * *

**2nd Chapter: Promise, that you won't tell anything.**

**The next day at Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV:**

I was at Sonic Boom, working while my dad was at some meeting or so. Well, I wasn't really paying attention, to what was happening in the shop, since I was waiting for Trish, Dez and Austin. I really wanted to know, what Austin got for a surprise yesterday. You ask, why it was interesting me. Well, long story short, I had a crush on Austin and it was really sweet when he was like all excited and everything and besides, he told me in a SMS that it was effecting the whole Team Austin, so I had to know.

I hoped, that it was not only for Austin good, because he was flying somewhere for sometime or so.

Okay, I was probably overreacting.

I looked at the SMS from yesterday again:

_Hey Alls! I'm soooo happy about my surprise! Thanks for letting me go earlier :) I have to tell you what it is, tomorrow! You guys will love it, I promise! :)_

I smiled at the SMS and I could see him grinning over both ears, while reading it.

Austin was such a child but it was sweet.

''Hey Ally!'' Trish greeted me, just entering Sonic Boom, followed by Dez, who looked a bit offended.

I'd love to know, why Trish was meaner to Dez than usual.

It seemed to really hurt him and she didn't want to tell me.

''Hey guys! Where is Austin?'' I replied, looking, if he also would come through the door.

Dez pointed his camera at me and then shrugged.

''I don't know, but don't you have to write a new song?'' Dez replied, now pointing the camera at Trish, who glared at him.

''If you don't put that stupid camera finally away, you won't have one anymore, soon.'' She told him and Dez quickly stepped away from her.

I looked at Trish with a raised eyebrow and she looked back, questioning.

''What? Nothing is wrong with me!'' She exclaimed and I just didn't say anything.

I wasn't so sure about that.

''Really? You don't even have a new job today.'' I said, looking up and down at her, looking for an uniform.

Trish rolled her eyes.

''It is nothing wrong. Stop looking at me like that. I was just busy with booking gigs for Mr. Moon.'' She replied and then looking around.

Dez was already at the drums, not paying attention to us anymore and filming a little boy at the drums.

''Talking about something being wrong. How is it going with Austin? Did you do something since the talk, yesterday?'' Trish added, quiet and I looked at her, as if she made a joke.

I told Trish about my crush on Austin, yesterday in hope that she would tell me, what's wrong with her but she didn't and now she was constantly telling me, to tell him the truth.

That was stupid. He didn't like me that way and I knew it.

''I will do something as soon as you tell me, why you're acting even meaner than usual to Dez.'' I replied and Trish rolled her eyes at me.

She knew, that I won't do it, anyway.

''I'm not being meaner to him than usual. I'm being as mean as always. I don't know, what you guys have.'' Trish told me and I sighed.

It was useless to argue with Trish.

''Besides...'' Trish added. ''I think, that he likes you, too.''

I rolled my eyes at her.

Now she started with that again.

''No, he doesn't. Austin is ne-'' I started but then quickly shut my mouth, as I saw Austin walking through the door.

He looked really, really happy.

''Hey guys!'' He greeted us cheerfully and literally danced up to the counter.

Wow, that surprise must have really been something big.

''Hey Austin! Are you going to tell us, what your surprise is?'' Dez asked Austin.

I chuckled at Dez's reaction.

He also looked, like he was about to jump up and down every minute, too.

Austin grinned and replied, ''Of course. Do you guys remember, that my mom can't get kids anymore.''

We all nodded. That wasn't something nice , right?

I still remembered how sad Austin was, that he'll never have a little sibling.

''Well,... Guess what? My parents adopted a little girl and she'll come in 3 days to our family!'' He cried excited.

**Austin's POV:**

''Well,... Guess what? My parents adopted a little girl and she'll come in 3 days to our family!'' I cried excited. This was really the best surprise ever, from my parents. Even a bit better than pancakes and I just loved it. I was going to be a big brother! I couldn't wait for my little sister. I will protect her from all the bad guys and will help her, to have a good live here and... Well, but I still had to talk with the guys about something. It has also something to do with the songwriting from Ally and me.

''Wow, Austin! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you!'' Ally exclaimed, happy and came around the corner to hug me.

I hugged her back, happily.

Ally seemed to be really happy for me and that was really cute.

Dez grinned and added: ''Another Team Austin member and a little sister! Yay! She will have the two coolest big brothers in the world!''

I chuckled at what Dez said.

Well, but he really already was a part of my family, so I didn't complain.

Trish also smiled and then said, ''Congratulations, Austin! That sounds great! Maybe, when I can teach her how to be my assistant and th-''

I sighed and Trish stopped.

The three looked confused at me.

''That was, what I also wanted to talk about with you, guys.'' I told them and they looked even more confused.

Now or never. I already made my decision.

''What did you want to talk about?'' Ally asked me, confused.

I sighed again. I didn't know, if they'll like it.

''I don't want her to know, that I'm a popstar.'' I replied and the three looked even more confused.

I really meant it.

I wanted her to know Austin, not the popular Austin Moon.

''Why not? Every little girl wants to have a pop star as a big brother!'' Trish questioned me.

Dez nodded and added: ''Yeah. That would be so cool for her, wouldn't it?''

It would be cool for sure but there was a cracking point.

''Yeah, but the thing is just... Look, guys. I don't want her to only like me, because I'm popular. I want her to like me because of me. Could you please keep it a secret in front of her that I'm the Austin Moon and help me, to not let her know, for the first few weeks. I want to be her big brother and not her personal pop star. I always wanted a little sister and if she only would like me, because of me, being the popular Austin Moon...'' I told them, looking down.

I didn't want to make them mad but that really was a wish from me.

She was my little sister and I really wanted to show her, that I could be cool without being popular.

I felt Ally's hand on my shoulder and looked up to her.

She smiled at me and then replied, ''I will help you with that, Austin. I can understand, what you mean and I think, that this is really sweet from you. She'll sure also like you as normal Austin. You're really cool, without being popular.''

My face heated up at Ally's words and I grinned over both ears.

''I'm also in! Well, lying is not good but as long, as we're going to tell her at some point. Then it'll give a big baaaam and she'll find us even cooler!'' Dez exclaimed , happy and I chuckled.

''Don't worry. We'll tell her but just give it some time, okay?'' I asked and Ally and Dez nodded, grinning.

Now, we all waited for Trish's answer, looking at her.

Trish groaned and then finally said, ''Fine but I don't have the feeling, that this will turn out good but I'm in for all, so... When are we going to meet your little sister again?''

I grinned even wider, now knowing that they would be behind me for this.

''In three days, she'll come. Thank you so much guys. I own you for that one! By the way, Ally: That means we also have to keep the practices in the night or at lease in secret, that she won't know anything.'' I told Ally, who nodded.

Trish rolled her eyes at us.

''As if anyone would ever know, when you guys do your songwriting in the practice room. I'm your manager and I don't even always know it!'' She exclaimed, in fake frustration and we all laughed at that.

I knew, that with those friends, it'll be good and my little sister will love her new live.

Especially, since I'm going to be the best big brother in the world!


	3. Shocking

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my new story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D  
**

**Well, the big hiding starts now :D**

**Hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

''I'm also in! Well, lying is not good but as long, as we're going to tell her at some point. Then it'll give a big baaaam and she'll find us even cooler!'' Dez exclaimed , happy and I chuckled.

''Don't worry. We'll tell her but just give it some time, okay?'' I asked and Ally and Dez nodded, grinning.

Now, we all waited for Trish's answer, looking at her.

Trish groaned and then finally said, ''Fine but I don't have the feeling, that this will turn out good but I'm in for all, so... When are we going to meet your little sister again?''

I grinned even wider, now knowing that they would be behind me for this.

''In three days, she'll come. Thank you so much guys. I own you for that one! By the way, Ally: That means we also have to keep the practices in the night or at lease in secret, that she won't know anything.'' I told Ally, who nodded.

Trish rolled her eyes at us.

''As if anyone would ever know, when you guys do your songwriting in the practice room. I'm your manager and I don't even always know it!'' She exclaimed, in fake frustration and we all laughed at that.

I knew, that with those friends, it'll be good and my little sister will love her new live.

Especially, since I'm going to be the best big brother in the world!

* * *

**The day of the arrival of Austin's little sister**

**Austin's POV:**

I woke up, totally excited and full of energy. I just couldn't wait for my little sister! This was going to be so awesome and I was just so happy that the guys helped me with this! It couldn't get any better and even Ally stood up for me, our goody two shoes. Well, but that was one of the things, I also really loved about her. Well, maybe if we have to look after my little sister, we'll also come closer... I grinned at the thought. That would be so awesome, even though that probably won't happen. Well, but that couldn't ruin my mood.

I grinned happily and stood up from bed.

I had a SMS from Ally:

_Hey Austin! I know, that you're little sister is coming today but your parents said, it'll be in the afternoon, right? Could you come over before? I have some great ideas for the first new song! :)_

I smiled at the SMS and looked at the clock.

It was only 9 a.m.

That should work, right?

Well, but I had to ask my parents.

I didn't exactly know, when my little sister was coming and I wanted to be there, when she comes.

I was the only one, who didn't know so far, how she looks or how old she is or so.

I quickly showered and got ready for the day and then walked downstairs.

My parents were already sitting on the table, with the breakfast.

''Pancakes!'' I cried excited and jumped on a chair at the kitchen table.

My dad chuckled at my expression and greeted me, ''Well, hello to you, too. Excited to see your little sister for the first time today?''

I looked at him as if he made a joke.

''Of course I am!'' I replied, grinning with my mouth full of pancakes.

I was talking about nothing else the past days.

Of course, I was excited.

Then I remembered Ally's SMS again.

''Uhmmm, just one thing. Could I go to Sonic Boom before? Ally had some ideas for the new song and if my little sis doesn't comes to-''

''We have to pick her up at the mall, anyway. That goes okay but you have to be at 4 p.m. at the entrance of Sonic Boom.'' My mom cut me off and I sighed relieved.

Songwriting with Ally and then meeting my little sis!

Could this day get any better?

''Thanks mom and dad!'' I told them and quickly finished the pancakes.

It was only shortly after ten, as I made my way out of the house.

I wrote Ally back:

_Sure :) I'll be there in 15. My parents have to pick my little sis up at the mall, anyway!_

With that, I went in to my car and quickly drove to Sonic Boom.

As I arrived there, Ally was already behind the counter, talking to some costumer.

''Hey Austin!'' Dez greeted me, cheerfully , as usual with a camera in his one hand.

We did our hand shake and then I grinned at him, replying, ''Hey Dez!''

Ally now also seemed to notice me and grinned at me wide.

''Hey Austin!'' She greeted me cheerfully and I danced my way up to her, grinning.

Yeah, I kinda wanted to impress her but psst.

''Hey Ally! What's up?'' I replied, cheerfully.

Ally chuckled at my expression.

I was always cheerfully but today, I was in an even better mood.

''Nothing much. I have break in 10 minutes, then we can start with my new ideas. Excited to see your little sis, soon?'' She said to me and I rolled my eyes, playfully.

As if she wouldn't know that.

''Of course, I am! Well, but don't forget. She can't know anything about me being p-''

''Popular, yet and we're just four best friends and not the 'team Austin' and you don't have a record label. You can sing and play guitar, that is everything and you're pretty full of yourself, or as you call it 'Just incredible good looking' and we're all totally normal. You told us that at least a million times the past days! Heck, even I can remember that and I normally never remember things!'' Trish exclaimed, coming downstairs from the practice room.

I looked down. I didn't mean to annoy the guys.

Suddenly I felt Ally's hand on my shoulder.

''Don't be like that, Trish. Austin just always wished for a little sister and now, that his wish is coming true, he's really excited.'' She told her and I smiled at Ally.

Trish rolled her eyes at us and didn't say anything anymore.

''Thanks Ally. That means a lot.'' I said to her and hugged her short.

Ally blushed a bit as we broke apart and it just looked really , really cute.

''Well, want to go and start with writing on the song?'' Ally questioned me and I nodded.

Some alone time with Ally! Yay!

Okay, that wasn't something uncommon since she was my songwriter and we were partners in the career, but...

Stop it, Austin!

After Ally found her dad and made sure, that Dez won't break anything, we walked upstairs to the practice room.

We practiced for four hours with breaks and as it was half past two in the after noon, Ally told me, ''I think we should call it off, for today. You're getting jumpier by the second because of your little sis.''

Ally was right. I was literally at the edge of the piano bench but I couldn't help it.

Only a hour and a half and I would finally see my little sister!

''I'm sorry. It's just, I'm really excited and it was great to practice with you but I just can't concentrate on much at the moment!'' I said to her, rambling down.

Ally chuckled at me.

Then she replied, ''No need to be sorry, Austin. I think, that's really sweet.''

I almost started blushing at her reply.

''Well,... How about we catch a pizza with Dez and Trish before my little sis comes?'' I asked Ally, grinning.

Ally nodded and we both stood up.

Our hands were brushing and I felt tingling all over.

Okay, I should definitely stop that.

''Let's go downstairs.'' Ally told me and I nodded, nervously.

We walked downstairs, where Trish and Dez were, arguing, again.

''What is your problem , Freckles? I just don't like you! You're annoying and I'm not meaner to you than usual! I'm always like that!'' Trish cried to Dez, who looked like at the verge of crying.

Why was Trish like that, again?

Ally looked as confused as me and Dez just replied, ''I don't get you Trish! I'm really sad about this and you don't care!''

Trish rolled her eyes at him and Ally and I slowly walked downstairs.

''I d-''

''Guys!'' Ally suddenly interrupted them before the fight went any further. ''Calm down! What did happen?''

Trish crossed her arms and Dez also didn't say anything, crossing his arms as well.

I sighed. I'll never get this, too.

Ally sighed as well and just wanted to say something again, as suddenly my parents came through the door of Sonic Boom.

Wait. They weren't alone!

With them was a girl!

Was that her? That couldn't be! She was so...

''Austin? This is your little sister.'' My mom told me and my eyes went wide.

As they told me 'little' sister, I did except a girl of not older than 10 or 11 years old but that girl was at least... 14!

* * *

**How does Austin's little sister look and how will he react further about the short age difference?** **:D**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Not what I expected! 1

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thank you so much for the 12 reviews! :D**

**You guys are seriously absolutely amazing! :D**

**Well, I hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

Why was Trish like that, again?

Ally looked as confused as me and Dez just replied, ''I don't get you Trish! I'm really sad about this and you don't care!''

Trish rolled her eyes at him and Ally and I slowly walked downstairs.

''I d-''

''Guys!'' Ally suddenly interrupted them before the fight went any further. ''Calm down! What did happen?''

Trish crossed her arms and Dez also didn't say anything, crossing his arms as well.

I sighed. I'll never get this, too.

Ally sighed as well and just wanted to say something again, as suddenly my parents came through the door of Sonic Boom.

Wait. They weren't alone!

With them was a girl!

Was that her? That couldn't be! She was so...

''Austin? This is your little sister.'' My mom told me and my eyes went wide.

As they told me 'little' sister, I did except a girl of not older than 10 or 11 years old but that girl was at least... 14!

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. That girl was everything but a little sister. Okay, I was kinda overreacting but she was so... old! I thought, she would be little. A lot younger. At least 4 years younger and now? I was really confused and shocked. I didn't know, what to say. The girl had brown waved hair and brown eyes. She didn't even look a bit like out of our family! Okay, what did I actually except? I only wanted her to be younger and now I'm criticizing everything! Maybe I should just give it a shot. I didn't even know her, yet.

My dad looked confused and warning at me.

''Don't you want to say something, Austin? To your little sister?'' He brought me out of my thoughts.

I quickly shook my head and got out of, what I was thinking.

Get your self together, Austin.

I walked up to the girl, who was at least a lot smaller then me and greeted her, ''Hey. I'm Austin, you're big brother.''

Wow. Smooth one, Austin.

The girl looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Mom answered for her, ''This is Jenny, our new family member. She's 15 and her parents sadly died, but we're her family now.''

Jenny nodded and still eyed me.

15? Only two years younger then me and her parents died?

Okay, that was kinda creepy.

Then Ally, Dez and Trish came up to us and Ally smiled at Jenny.

''Hello Jenny! We're Austin's best friends. I'm Ally, this is Trish and this is Dez!'' She greeted the girl and Jenny shot her a smile.

What? Ally gets a smile but me not.

Dez wiped a fake tear away and took her in to a hug.

''Welcome in the family, Jenny.'' He told her.

Jenny hugged him back and then replied, ''Thank you.''

I didn't really know, what to say more.

I was entirely confused about the situation.

I could handle with a 10 years old and help her what should I do with a 15 years old?

Only two years age difference!

How could I help her with anything!

My dad looked at me a bit mad and I looked questioning at him.

What should I do?

I mean, I had nothing against Jenny but I was a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation.

''Well, we go home now. Jenny needs to rest. She didn't sleep much last night because of the trip. Austin, I'll see you the latest in one and a half hour at home.'' My dad told me and then they walked out.

''Bye Jenny! See you , soon!'' Dez cried after my little sister.

As soon, as Jenny was away, I let myself fall on a bench and sighed.

''What's wrong Austin? You finally have your little sister!'' Ally asked me, confused.

Dez and Trish nodded, looking pretty confused at me as well.

''Yeah. Aren't you happy? Jenny seemed really nice? I mean she was a bit shy but she just met us.'' Trish added, confused as well.

I just groaned again.

How was I going to explain that to them?

''I am happy , that I have a little sister now! It's just... As my parents said 'little sister' , I didn't except her to be only two years younger then me! She's 15 and I don't really know... This is just weird. I excepted a girl of 10 years or younger and now, she's so... much older.'' I replied, sighing again.

**Ally's POV:**

''I am happy , that I have a little sister now! It's just... As my parents said 'little sister' , I didn't except her to be only two years younger then me! She's 15 and I don't really know... This is just weird. I excepted a girl of 10 years or younger and now, she's so... much older.'' He replied, sighing. He really wasn't happy about the fact. I hated it, to see him that sad but it kinda wasn't necessary. He shouldn't be worried at all. I was sure, that it was going to be great and I had to tell him that. He didn't even try, to get closer to Jenny, yet.

I put a hand on his leg (didn't get his shoulder because he was sitting at the counter) and Austin looked up.

''Austin, don't be sad. She's still younger than you and you can still be a great big brother for her.'' I told him and he just sighed, again.

What was so wrong with all of that?

''I know, but she already had 15 years of her life, her parents died and she didn't even seem to really like me. She smiled at Dez and you but not at me!'' He exclaimed frustrated and now Trish chuckled.

I couldn't help but shake my head, chuckling, too.

''Are you jealous because of that?'' Trish asked him and his head shoot up.

He looked offended at her and crossed his arms.

''It's my little sister.'' He stated, disappointed and I now also had to laugh.

It was really cute, how he acted but also really childish.

Trish and Dez also laughed and Dez told him, ''We know that, Austin! Well, she's my little sister , too b-''

''The point is, we all know it, Austin and everything is going to be okay. You just have to get her know better. I'm sure, she'll love you. Besides, you still have the Austin Moon card to play, if it comes hard to hard. 2 years age difference or not, It's going to be great!'' I explained to him.

Austin's face lighted up a bit but then saddened again.

Then he jumped down the counter.

''I don't know... I have to see. Maybe I should also talk to my parents about this. They seemed pretty angry.'' He told us.

Okay, now he was really acting weird.

At first, he was jealous and telling us that it was HIS sister and now he want to talk through the whole thing with his parents again?

What was wrong with him?

Was he that sad, that Jenny wasn't younger?

It really wasn't that bad.

''I'm going home now. See you guys tomorrow.'' Austin told us.

We nodded and then he walked out of Sonic Boom.

Dez didn't seem to really have noticed anything and then explained to us, ''I have to go to. Want to buy something for our new little sister.''

With that, he also walked out, leaving Trish and me alone, behind.

''Austin is weird.'' Trish stated.

I looked at her, warning.

''He is not weird. He is just confused about his not so little new sister and-''

''Weird.'' Trish finished my sentence.

Okay, Trish was kinda a bit right.

At least, he was acting really weird and he didn't have any reason, to.

It was now easier for him to hang out with his little sister, because the less age difference and when she also knows about Austin's career then, she could better get a part of Team Austin.

Well, we had to wait until Austin had talked to his parents.

''Do you think, that will change Austin's decision about not telling her, that he's so popular? I'd really need some h-''

''Trish!'' I cut her off in disbelieve and looked at her.

Trish held her hands up .

''Sorry. I was just asking but Austin should definitely calm down. The less age difference isn't the world.'' She told me and I sighed.

Who was she telling that.

''I know that but Austin doesn't seem to see it like us , Trish. We need to give him some time. I'm sure, he'll come along. He won't let a little teenage girl go, which parents died only because she wasn't the little sister, he expected.'' I replied and Trish rolled her eyes but then nodded.

''Fine. We'll give your Romeo some time. It's Austin after all. I never saw him longer than a day, not cheerfully but Romeo should better get along, soon or I'll think about getting him together with Julia aka you.'' She stated.


	5. Not what I expected! 2

**__********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**You guys are really the best! :)**

**Here comes the really long talk from Austin with his parents! :D**

**I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**********P.S.: I also have a live Journal now. :D The link is at the top of my profile and I'd love it, if you get a look at it! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

_''Weird.'' Trish finished my sentence._

_Okay, Trish was kinda a bit right._

_At least, he was acting really weird and he didn't have any reason, to._

_It was now easier for him to hang out with his little sister, because the less age difference and when she also knows about Austin's career then, she could better get a part of Team Austin._

_Well, we had to wait until Austin had talked to his parents._

_''Do you think, that will change Austin's decision about not telling her, that he's so popular? I'd really need some h-''_

_''Trish!'' I cut her off in disbelieve and looked at her._

_Trish held her hands up ._

_''Sorry. I was just asking but Austin should definitely calm down. The less age difference isn't the world.'' She told me and I sighed._

_Who was she telling that._

_''I know that but Austin doesn't seem to see it like us , Trish. We need to give him some time. I'm sure, he'll come along. He won't let a little teenage girl go, which parents died only because she wasn't the little sister, he expected.'' I replied and Trish rolled her eyes but then nodded._

_''Fine. We'll give your Romeo some time. It's Austin after all. I never saw him longer than a day, not cheerfully but Romeo should better get along, soon or I'll think about getting him together with Julia aka you.'' She stated._

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

''I'm going home now. See you guys tomorrow.'' I told them. They nodded and I walked out of Sonic Boom and to my car. I still couldn't believe it. My little sister was everything but little. 2 years age difference. She was a teenager like me! Maybe I was overreacting a bit, but it hurt that all my imagination about having a little sister went down hill. I wanted to show her cool new things and teach her how to dance and everything. She's probably in the middle of puberty and maybe she doesn't even want to talk to me.

Besides, she smiled at everyone but me.

Yes, I was jealous!

I was her big brother, not Dez or Ally!

It was my little sister and she didn't even bother to smile at me or talk much to me!

I sighed and parked the car before our house. I really had to talk to my parents alone.

I sighed and unlocked the door to the house. That talk could be fun.

As soon as I entered the house, I saw my dad already standing there, waiting for me.

He looked at me with a serious expression.

''Is Jenny still awake?'' I asked him, knowing that he waited for me.

My dad shook his head.

''No. She's asleep now. It was a rough trip for her and it's hard for her, now in a completely new family.'' He replied and I sighed inside.

I really didn't want to hurt her, but I also didn't know how to react.

''Can we talk? With mom?'' I asked him and my dad sighed.

''Of course. Let's go to the kitchen.'' He replied and we walked in to the kitchen, where my mom was already sitting.

I sat down on one of the chairs and my mom gave me a slight smile.

I looked stressed back.

I just still couldn't believe this.

My mom started, ''Austin, we know that it's not like you probably excepted b-''

''She's 15! I mean, as you guys told me that I'll have a little sister, I thought about a girl from 10 years and younger, but she's only two years younger then me! Why didn't you tell me? She's almost at my age and she didn't even bother to give me a smile, really say hello, or do anything to me! It was like she doesn't even like me!'' I exclaimed angrily, but not so loud that Jenny wouldn't hear me.

I didn't want to hurt her but I was angry.

My dad rolled his eyes at me and then said to me, ''What would've changed it? Besides, it's even better that you're almost at the same age. You guys can do more things together and she'll love it that her brother is a pop star! You can show her some of your moves and impress her with that! I don't think that she doesn't like you. She's just shy and we're sorry that we didn't tell you but we really had pity with this girl, as we saw that her parents died. She's only 15 and has to live without family. We're her family now and that's final.''

I looked at my father shocked.

''I don't want to give her away again! I just don't know how I should warm up to her! I don't know how I should manage a ''little'' sister, who's in puberty and I've only know since today!'' I exclaimed, frustrated.

How should I warm up to her?

Will she even like me?

''Well...'' My mom started. ''Maybe you can take her to one of your concerts or to a Team Austin meeting. I'm sure that every girl wants to have a pop star as her big brother." She then tilted her head. ''Or at least almost every girl.''

I shook my head quickly. That was exactly what I didn't want to do.

''That's the point. I don't want her to like me because of me being a star. I want her to like me because of me. If she only likes me, because of being popular, that would suck. I don't want that! I don't want anyone to like me only because I'm the Austin Moon. She's already so old and has 15 years of her life lived and that kinda changes a lot.'' I said to them and my dad shook his head.

I looked at him confused.

''It doesn't change anything, Austin.'' My dad told me. ''I'm proud that you want her to get to know the ''normal'' you at first, and that's really mature, but you're overreacting. The only thing it changes is your imagination of your little sister. She needs someone, definitely. Her parents died not too long ago and she needs someone to get over with this and that will be you: her big brother. You can still be a great big brother and make her happy. You're a great guy and I can't imagine that she won't like you or your friends.''

I thought about it, but then nodded. My dad was right. She would love me.

I'll be a great big brother and I won't have to worry about being bad or anything. I can totally do that.

I stood up and nodded.

''You're right. I'll show her that I'm the best big brother in the world. No matter with what age difference. From tomorrow on, I'll try my best to make her life here really good and that she'll have a lot of fun and also manage the death of her parents. From tomorrow on, I'll be better than ever!'' I exclaimed, excited and my parents chuckled at me but then nodded, grinning.

I hugged them both and then said, ''Well, I'll go to sleep now. Tomorrow starts my first real day as a big brother!''

My parents nodded, smiling at me and my mom told me, ''Good night, sweetheart. We have to work tomorrow, so maybe you can also take her with you to Sonic Boom? That would be a big help, you know.''

I nodded at my mom, grinning.

''Of course I can do that!'' I replied ecstatically and then made my way out of the kitchen.

Suddenly I remembered something.

I quickly turned around again to my parents and then asked, ''You won't tell her anything yet about me being a pop star, will you?''

Please not. I didn't want that.

My dad shook his head and then replied, ''Don't worry. Our lips are sealed. We won't tell anything for now but don't push it to far.''

I nodded thankfully at them and then went out of the kitchen and upstairs in to my room.

Maybe, this really will be good. I just had to give it a chance. Jenny will be a great little sister for sure and I really wanted to help her now! I didn't want to know how it was to be without her real parents. But now she had a new family and new friends and I'll show that to her.

I grinned happily and after I changed for bed, I quickly sent Ally, Trish and Dez a SMS:

_I changed my mind. I'm still going to be the best big brother ever! Starting tomorrow, since she's asleep :D Don't forget the promise about not telling her anything about Team Austin yet and good night! She'll come with me tomorrow to Sonic Boom! :D_


	6. Don't like it!

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry that I took so long :D**

**I actually wanted to update yesterday evening but my sister had the laptop ._.**

**Hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**BTW: Team Austin has holidays at the moment :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

My parents nodded, smiling at me and my mom told me, ''Good night, sweetheart. We have to work tomorrow, so maybe you can also take her with you to Sonic Boom? That would be a big help, you know.''

I nodded at my mom, grinning.

''Of course I can do that!'' I replied ecstatically and then made my way out of the kitchen.

Suddenly I remembered something.

I quickly turned around again to my parents and then asked, ''You won't tell her anything yet about me being a pop star, will you?''

Please not. I didn't want that.

My dad shook his head and then replied, ''Don't worry. Our lips are sealed. We won't tell anything for now but don't push it to far.''

I nodded thankfully at them and then went out of the kitchen and upstairs in to my room.

Maybe, this really will be good. I just had to give it a chance. Jenny will be a great little sister for sure and I really wanted to help her now! I didn't want to know how it was to be without her real parents. But now she had a new family and new friends and I'll show that to her.

I grinned happily and after I changed for bed, I quickly sent Ally, Trish and Dez a SMS:

_I changed my mind. I'm still going to be the best big brother ever! Starting tomorrow, since she's asleep :D Don't forget the promise about not telling her anything about Team Austin yet and good night! She'll come with me tomorrow to Sonic Boom! :D_

* * *

**The next morning at Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV:**

_I changed my mind. I'm still going to be the best big brother ever! Starting tomorrow, since she's asleep :D Don't forget the promise about not telling her anything about Team Austin yet and good night! She'll come with me tomorrow to Sonic Boom! :D_

I sighed relieved, as I read the SMS from Austin again. It seemed, like he had finally calmed down and now was happy, to be a big brother. I was really relived about that, since Jenny really seemed like a nice girl and didn't deserve it to be treated like that from Austin. He was really overreacting and it was good, that he had finally accepted the fact, that Jenny wasn't what he excepted. Well, seemed like everything was going to bei okay and nothing to worry anymore, right? Okay, a lot could probably go wrong.

Especially because of the fact, that she shouldn't know, that Austin was a popstar.

I was supporting Austin in this but I still had my doubts.

Was this going to be good or will it end in a total disaster?

I had the feeling that it will end in the last one or something even worse will happen...

Should I talk to Austin about this?

I sighed and looked down at the SMS again and sighed.

Well, we should let him have it his way for now.

''Good morning, honey.'' My dad greeted me, coming through the doors of Sonic Boom. ''What are you already doing here so early at 8 a.m. in the holidays?''

Truth been told, I couldn't sleep because of the whole thing with Austin.

Well, but I couldn't let my father know the whole story.

''Slept bad and thought I can clean up the store a bit. Austin's new little sister is coming over soon and we want to make a good impression.'' I replied.

Well, that wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the whole truth.

My dad nodded at me smiling and then said to me, ''That's really nice from you guys that you help Austin. Well, but she'll probably love him because of him, being a popstar and everything.''

I sighed. My dad didn't know so far.

''Austin doesn't want her to know that he's a star, dad. At least not for now.'' I replied to him and he looked confused at me.

Then he grinned.

''Well, then. It's nice that you want to help your boyfriend.'' He said and I looked at him with wide eyes.

''What did you say?'' I asked him.

My dad chuckled and replied, ''Nothing. I'm going to go upstairs. The first costumers should come soon and I still have to do something. You can go at 12 for today.''

With that he walked upstairs and I stared in shock after him.

Did he know, that I love Austin?

**At the Moon's house **

**Austin's POV****:**

It was 9 a.m. and I stood up, early to make my new sister and of course me some pancakes. Who doesn't love pancakes? It should also be an apology for the rough start, we had. I kinda really acted stupid yesterday and I didn't want to know, how she felt because of me. I just hope, that she could forgive me and we could start over. I sighed and flipped a pancake. I wasn't the best cook but thanks to my pancake obsession, I knew how to make them but had to be careful to not eat them all by myself.

My parents went this morning to work and Jenny and I were alone at home.

Good chance for me to make the whole thing from yesterday better today.

I put the last pancake on the plate, as I heard footsteps coming down.

I grinned wide and started putting the pancakes and so on at the table, as Jenny came down.

She was still half asleep and looked at me confused.

''Good morning, little sis.'' I greeted her, cheerfully.

Austin, being the best big brother, starts right now.

She looked even more confused at me. What was wrong?

Did my hair look bad?

Well, seemed like I had to start the real conversation.

I walked up to her and told her, ''Jenny, look. I think, we kinda had a really rough start yesterday and I acted like an idiot but I really am sorry. I was just a little bit ... surprised.''

Jenny sniffled a laugh.

''Yes , I kinda saw that.'' She replied and I was shocked, that she even replied.

Hay, that was a first, right?

I nodded and then continued, ''I'm sorry. I really am and I wanted to make it up to you. That's why I made us pancakes. First breakfast as siblings?''

I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Well , but I really didn't except her answer that was, ''I don't like pancakes.''

My eyes went wide. Jenny. Doesn't. Like. Pancakes.

How could someone not like pancakes?

I needed a hour to make them and I love those and she doesn't even like them?!

Way to go, Austin Moon but how could she not like pancakes?

That was impossible. Everybody likes pancakes.

Okay, Austin. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay.

I quickly put the plate with the pancakes away.

You have to make a good impression. You can still eat them later in your room.

''Well, m- our parents suggested to go to the mall today and there are also my friends. How about a breakfast at the mall?'' I suggested, trying to not freak out.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at me. Please don't say, she also doesn't like malls.

''Okay.'' She replied and I sighed relieved.

''Well, go get your things and I clean up the table (means as much as I bring the pancakes in to my room) and then we can go.'' I told her and Jenny nodded.

She walked back upstairs and I stared shocked after her.

I had to tell that Dez . I quickly wrote him a SMS:

_Jenny doesn't like pancakes!_

I still couldn't believe it. I was doing everything wrong and then that.

She doesn't like pancakes.

Two minutes later, the reply came:

_Oh my god, no! What's so bad with this?_

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. Typical Dez.

I just wanted to write him back, as Jenny suddenly came back downstairs.

''Didn't you want to clean up the table?'' She asked me and I looked at the table.

''Ups?'' I more asked then said.

Jenny rolled her eyes at me and after I quickly cleaned up the table, I told her, ''Let's go outside and to my car. I'll drive us there.''

Don't freak out, Austin.

That was only one stupid accident and you can still save the day.

She doesn't hate you. No but she hates pancakes!

Jenny nodded and we walked outside and to my car.

Then we drove to the mall and I tried to calm down in the inside.

Why was everything going wrong at the moment with Jenny?

Okay, it was only one afternoon and one morning but I feel like a fool.

Hopefully Team Austin could help me.

I'm really suffering here because of the whole situation and it was freaking me out!

HELP! Big brother in need!


	7. Don't worry?

**__****__****Beta- read by StylishFashionista ! Thank you really much! :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry that I took so long :D**

**Yay, didn't take that long to update! :D**

**I really try my best, I promise guys! :D**

**Well, but I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Austin's POV:**_

_''Didn't you want to clean up the table?'' She asked me and I looked at the table._

_''Ups?'' I more asked then said._

_Jenny rolled her eyes at me and after I quickly cleaned up the table, I told her, ''Let's go outside and to my car. I'll drive us there.''_

_Don't freak out, Austin._

_That was only one stupid accident and you can still save the day._

_She doesn't hate you. No but she hates pancakes!_

_Jenny nodded and we walked outside and to my car._

_Then we drove to the mall and I tried to calm down in the inside._

_Why was everything going wrong at the moment with Jenny?_

_Okay, it was only one afternoon and one morning but I feel like a fool._

_Hopefully Team Austin could help me._

_I'm really suffering here because of the whole situation and it was freaking me out!_

_HELP! Big brother in need!_

* * *

**At Sonic Boom**

**Trish's POV:**

I just went to Sonic Boom since Ally asked Dez and I to come a bit earlier before Austin. I didn't quiet get why but since she was head over heels for that guy, he had a new sister, he had a new sister and I wasn't in the mood for a new job today anyway, I did what she wanted. Maybe she finally wanted to admit to Austin that she loves him? Hahahaha. As if. Those two were Austin and Ally. Until, they would admit to that, it would take a really, really, really, really, really long time. Yeah, you got the point.

I went through the doors of Sonic Boom to see Ally standing at the counter and talking to a costumer.

But what I didn't get was, she also asked Dez to come earlier. That was kinda weird.

Well, it's only 11 p.m. and Austin should come at 12.

He wrote us, that he decided to be the best big brother ever, starting with a breakfast with pancakes.

At least, that was what he told us. If that'll work.

''Hey Ally!'' I greeted my best friend, who just finished talking to the costumer.

She smiled at me and then replied, ''Hey Trish!''

I walked up to her and looked around.

''Isn't Freckles supposed to be here?'' I questioned her.

Ally shook her head and I got annoyed.

Gosh, that boy wasn't even able to come on time when he was asked to.

''He said that he has to help Austin with some pancake problem.'' Ally replied and I rolled my eyes. A pancake problem? Seriously?

Ally probably only didn't lecture Dez because he helped Austin.

''Not disappointed that he didn't ask you for help?'' I asked her mockingly and she went bright red.

Gosh, that girl was so much in love that it hurt.

''Really funny, Trish. Of course he could've also asked me but I'm not mad. Dez is also his best friend and he has all rights to ask him for help. I'm not going to be jealous or anything.'' She told me, trying to hide her blush.

I rolled my eyes. I could tell that she was lying. It did bother her.

This girl was sometimes really annoying, especially because of her crush but she was still my best friend.

**Ally's POV:**

''Really funny, Trish. Of course he could've also asked me but I'm not mad. Dez is also his best friend and he has all rights to ask him for help. I'm not going to be jealous or anything.'' I told her, trying to hide my blush about her sentence. Trish just rolled her eyes. Well, I was bad at lying. It did bother me and Trish knew that, but what was I supposed do? As long as he didn't ask an other girl for help... That would've been worse. Now it's only Dez and Dez was someone I could handle since he's a boy and Austin's best friend.

I sighed and Trish looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

''Why did you even want me to come earlier than Austin, today?'' She asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

Oh right. That.

''How should I behave in front of Jenny? Especially, what should I do because of my crush with Austin? I'm totally confused still because of him, and I know that he doesn't like me but that girl is 15, and I have the feeling that she'll find more out about me then I want her to.'' I rambled.

Trish rolled her eyes at me and then laughed.

''Just be yourself like always. Jenny might be 15 but she doesn't know either you or Austin. Everything will work out and Austin does like you! Don't get your toes in a twist!'' Trish told me and I sighed.

Trish was wrong. He doesn't like me at all.

How could he? He deserved so much better.

Before I could reply to Trish, Austin suddenly came through the doors of Sonic Boom but without Jenny or Dez.

''Hey Austin? Where is your sister and where is Freckles?'' Trish asked him what I actually wanted to ask.

Austin looked pretty down. What did happen?

''Dez is getting Jenny an ice cream cone. I already screwed up the breakfast.'' He replied, jumping on the counter to sit down and he looked down.

I got confused. ''Already? What happened? What did you do wrong? You didn't burn the pancakes, did you?'' I questioned him, confused.

Was he that nervous that he didn't manage to make the pancakes?

Austin shook his head and looked at me in disbelief.

''Of course not! The pancakes were perfect but that was the problem!'' He told us and I got even more confused.

If they were perfect, why were they the problem?

''The problem was, that the pancakes were perfect?'' Trish asked him confused.

Austin nodded and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

''Could you please explain that to us?'' I pleaded, really not getting the situation. I wanted to help Austin but he was really talking weird things.

''I woke up earlier that day to make pancakes for Jenny and I, since our parents had to work early. Well, I thought, who doesn't like pancakes and made us a lot of them and they were really really tasty. I spent a lot of time to make them perfect and then she came down and guess what? She told me that she doesn't like pancakes!'' He told us, like it was the worst thing in the world.

Okay, now I get why Austin was like that but it was kinda silly.

Trish started laughing and Austin looked offended at her.

''That's not funny!'' He said to her and Trish was still laughing.

Well, I kinda had to say, it is funny.

''Yes, it is funny. You're mad because she doesn't like pancakes? Seriously? Austin, that is ridiculous!'' She exclaimed and her laughs only got harder.

Austin looked at me for help but this time I had to agree with Trish.

''Austin, Trish is right. It's no crime to not like pancakes and I really wouldn't worry about it. It was only one breakfast and you did make her something to breakfast, didn't you?'' I said to him and Austin nodded.

''Yes, I bought us sandwiches and Dez went for ice cream with her. I just needed to know that I could talk to you about this. It is a big deal for me! She must think totally stupid of me, now! First day and I already screw it up and then in the morning, I do it again!'' He exclaimed, mad.

Now, I also had to chuckle.

I put a hand on his leg and told him, ''Don't worry about this. I'm sure, that you can get that right. She'll love you for sure, Austin. You're just stressing yourself out.''

Austin groaned and buried his head in his hands.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that.'' He replied. ''No smile, no conversation. I'm freaking out here. What am I doing wrong?''

I wanted to answer him but I honestly had no answer to that.

''Maybe, it'll get better. You just have to give her time. She's probably just shy and n-''

Before I could finish my sentence, Dez and Jenny came in to Sonic Boom, talking and laughing, both with ice cream in their one hand.

''I tell you, that turtle I saw was huge! I almost got afraid but it was to cute to really be afraid of it! Oh hey, guys!'' Dez greeted us and Jenny also smiled .

Okay, maybe she wasn't that shy.

''Hey Dez! Hey Jenny!'' I replied and smiled at them.

Austin sighed and jumped of the counter, putting a smile on his face.

''You're little sister is so cool, Austin! Finally, someone who is as obsessed with turtles as me!'' Dez exclaimed and Austin shot me a hurt look.

Okay, maybe I was wrong.


	8. Shopping!

******************_Beta- read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Okay, I'm slow, I know :D Haha well, but I also have a life like everybody else :D**

**Well, but I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Can we reach the 10 reviews a chapter again? :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_I put a hand on his leg and told him, ''Don't worry about this. I'm sure, that you can get that right. She'll love you for sure, Austin. You're just stressing yourself out.''_

_Austin groaned and buried his head in his hands._

_''I wouldn't be so sure about that.'' He replied. ''No smile, no conversation. I'm freaking out here. What am I doing wrong?''_

_I wanted to answer him but I honestly had no answer to that._

_''Maybe, it'll get better. You just have to give her time. She's probably just shy and n-''_

_Before I could finish my sentence, Dez and Jenny came in to Sonic Boom, talking and laughing, both with ice cream in their one hand._

_''I tell you, that turtle I saw was huge! I almost got afraid but it was to cute to really be afraid of it! Oh hey, guys!'' Dez greeted us and Jenny also smiled ._

_Okay, maybe she wasn't that shy._

_''Hey Dez! Hey Jenny!'' I replied and smiled at them._

_Austin sighed and jumped of the counter, putting a smile on his face._

_''You're little sister is so cool, Austin! Finally, someone who is as obsessed with turtles as me!'' Dez exclaimed and Austin shot me a hurt look._

_Okay, maybe I was wrong._

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

''You're little sister is so cool, Austin! Finally, someone who is as obsessed with turtles as me!'' Dez exclaimed and I shot Ally a hurt look. Yeah, she was just shy. I could see that. She was getting along with Dez so good and with me not. What did I do wrong? Was it because of the pancakes? Why was I such a bad big brother and why did she like Dez so much? What was I doing wrong, what Dez did right? Was it because I'm not that into turtles? I tried my best, didn't I? Why was I so wrong then, when I did nothing? What did I have to do better?

I sighed and forced a smile to Dez. It wasn't his fault.

''Yeah, Jenny is pretty cool.'' I replied and gave Jenny a smile, who was just grinning at Dez.

I groaned inside. This was so unfair!

''Well,...'' Ally started and we all looked at her. ''What do you guys want to do? I'm free from work now.''

That was a good question. Think of something good, Austin.

Something that will impress your little sister, that she won't think, you're totally boring.

''What do you want to do, Jenny?'' I asked her.

This was probably was the safest solution.

''I don't know. I have no idea, what's all here.'' She replied and I mentally face palmed myself.

Of course. How would she know?

Sometimes, I was really stupid and today especially, when it came to my little sister.

''How about we go to the mall and look through some shops?'' Trish suggested, trying to save the situation.

''That sounds great!'' Ally added. ''We have a lot of great shops for buying clothes here and the food is also awesome. We can eat there later!''

Jenny at first didn't say anything but then nodded.

''Sounds good to me! I love shopping!'' She replied and I sighed relieved.

At least, I didn't need to make a bigger fool out of me, anymore.

''Well, then we should go! Ally , you said that you have free now?'' I said and then got my attention to Ally, who smiled at me and nodded.

She hasn't been right, maybe but I wasn't mad.

''Yes, I am. Do you guys have money with you and all your things you need?'' Ally replied.

Jenny suddenly looked worried.

''I totally forgot to take my wallet with me.'' She stated and I chuckled.

''No problem. It'll be my treat. A sorry for screwing it up this morning and a welcome from me to my new sister.'' I told her and she smiled at me, wide.

Jackpot! I'm good!

Trish grinned and then exclaimed, ''Well, let's go! The mall won't wait forever for us!''

We all laughed at that comment and then made our way out of Sonic Boom.

Before Ally and I also walked to the others, she suddenly hold me up and I looked confused at her.

''See? Everything will work out. You just have to give it some time. I think, that she'll come along, soon. She probably just has some start problems since her actual family died. She'll love you and you know that.'' She told me and I grinned at her comment.

**Ally's POV:**

''See? Everything will work out. You just have to give it some time. I think, that she'll come along, soon. She probably just has some start problems since her actual family died. She'll love you and you know that.'' I told him and he grinned at that comment. He even looked cuter, right now then as Jenny smiled at him. He really did care about her and I was glad, that Jenny slowly came along. Austin really deserves it because he just wants to make it right and be a great big brother for her and I know, that he'll be the best big brother.

Austin then suddenly hugged me and replied, ''Yeah, I know. Thanks, Ally.''

I smiled and hugged back.

Then Trish suddenly cried, ''Guys! We want to go!''

Austin and I quickly broke apart and then we all went to the mall.

Luckily, Austin was in a way much better mood now.

It actually went really smooth, the whole day.

We went through a lot of shops at the mall and all didn't find anything, yet until we came to a little boutique in the mall.

''I want to go in there!'' Jenny exclaimed.

Trish and I looked at each other and then nodded. The guys looked a bit pouting.

''That's only for girls!'' Dez exclaimed.

Austin also wanted to say something but as he saw Jenny's pleading look, he quickly said, ''Well, if the girls want to go there!''

I grinned at him and we entered the boutique.

It was beautiful and full of dresses, skirts and shirts in so many different colors.

There were also a part with casual clothes but the dresses caught my eye more and they seemed to catch Jenny's eye, too.

''Let's go and try some dresses on!'' Trish cried and Jenny, her and I took some dresses and disappeared in the changing rooms.

I only took three dresses.

One with red and white strips and a white belt, one light blue one without straps and a red one.

They were all until my knees and I decided to buy them.

They were great and I didn't buy any clothes in a long time.

I walked out of the cabin and told Trish, ''I already decided. You?''

I didn't want to show the dresses off, yet so I decided on my own.

Trish nodded, in a leopard print dress.

I rolled my eyes. She and her animal prints, but it looked good at her.

''You look great, Trish!'' I said to her and she grinned replying, ''Tell me something, I don't know!''

I rolled my eyes at her and then Austin and Dez came.

''Are you guys ready?'' They asked and Trish and I nodded.

''Yeah, I just have to change in my clothes back but where is Jenny?'' She replied.

I looked at the cabin, where she had disappeared.

''Jenny?'' I asked from the outside.

''I don't know, if I should come out!'' She replied, sounding worried.

Okay, that was weird. What was wrong?

''Just come out! I'm sure, that you'll look great!'' I told her.

After two minutes, the door to the cabin finally opened and Jenny came out.

''Jenny! You look amazing!'' Austin exclaimed, shocked.

She had a dark violet dress on with flowers at the side and it had spaghetti straps.

It went till her knees. Austin was right. She looked amazing.

''Why didn't you want to come out? It's great!'' Trish asked her confused and we all nodded.

Jenny blushed and replied, ''I wasn't sure and I can't buy it anyway.''

This time, Austin rolled his eyes.

''I already told you, that I'll buy today for you. The dress is a present from me. You can also look for matching shoes if you want. You look to good in that dress, to not buy it and I really mean it.'' Austin told her.

Awwww. That was so sweet from him.

Well, if it wasn't his sister, I would've been probably jealous.

''You really mean that?'' Jenny asked shocked and Austin nodded, smiling.

Then Jenny did something unexpected. She hugged Austin.

I sighed inside, relieved.

There were problems at the beginning but Austin seemed to break the ice, slowly.

After Jenny had found matching shoes and Trish and I also had bought our things, we went out of the boutique.

''How about we go and eat something now?'' Dez suggested and then a lot of our stomachs growled.

Austin chuckled and replied, ''Sounds good to me!''


	9. What's wrong?

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**I'm getting quicker but I can't promise anything! :D**

**Well, but I also have the things to get beta- read! :D**

**That's why, it sometimes takes longer but I really love my beta- readers! :)**

**Thank you guys for doing it and I hope that you all enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**It is Auslly! You guys just have to wait :P**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_Jenny blushed and replied, ''I wasn't sure and I can't buy it anyway.''_

_This time, Austin rolled his eyes._

_''I already told you, that I'll buy today for you. The dress is a present from me. You can also look for matching shoes if you want. You look to good in that dress, to not buy it and I really mean it.'' Austin told her._

_Awwww. That was so sweet from him._

_Well, if it wasn't his sister, I would've been probably jealous._

_''You really mean that?'' Jenny asked shocked and Austin nodded, smiling._

_Then Jenny did something unexpected. She hugged Austin._

_I sighed inside, relieved._

_There were problems at the beginning but Austin seemed to break the ice, slowly._

_After Jenny had found matching shoes and Trish and I also had bought our things, we went out of the boutique._

_''How about we go and eat something now?'' Dez suggested and then a lot of our stomachs growled._

_Austin chuckled and replied, ''Sounds good to me!''_

* * *

**After shopping**

**Austin's POV:**

Jenny, Trish, Ally, Dez and I walked out of the mall after our shopping day. Jenny really looked amazing in that dress and I was glad that I bought it for her and she hugged me! It was amazing! I was so glad that it worked and it was going better now. Sure we weren't best buddies yet or something like that, but the ice was slowly breaking. I really wanted to make it good and I was slowly getting used to the whole thing. Operation 'Being the best brother of the world' was rolling and that also thanks to my friends.

Especially Ally. She really did help me and it was amazing that she had faith in me.

Without her, that would've never worked and we wouldn't be friends right now.

I smiled at the thought and then Dez suddenly said, ''Guys, I have to go! My grandma wants me at home!''

With that, he already walked away.

Trish rolled her eyes at him but then added, ''I have to go too. I'll see you guys tomorrow!''

She gave us a smile and then walked away.

Now, Ally, Jenny and I were standing there alone.

Jenny was pretty quiet right now and I also didn't know what to say.

''Well, that day was great!'' Ally suddenly exclaimed, trying to start a subject and I nodded.

Jenny also nodded, smiling. Jackpot!

''Yes it was. Thanks for the great day!'' She told us and I smiled at her, giving her a side hug.

''Anything for my little sister.'' I replied and she grinned at me.

Then I looked at Ally with a big smile.

Jenny suddenly asked her, ''Do you want to come with us for a little bit? We could watch a movie or something!''

Ally chuckled but then sadly shook her head.

''Sorry, but I have to go back to the shop to help my dad out.'' She replied.

I looked a bit disappointed but then I told Jenny, ''Would you go to the car please? I have to talk to Ally.''

Jenny nodded and walked away.

Ally looked confused at me, ''What do you want to talk about, Austin?''

I didn't say anything and just hugged her tightly.

I felt tingling all over my body but tried to ignore it as well as I could.

She did all of that for me because she was my best friend.

Not because she felt the same, sadly.

Ally chuckled but hugged back and as we broke apart, I told her, ''Thanks for helping me, Alls. You're the best.''

She smiled at me and replied, ''No problem. Anytime, Austin.''

I grinned at her widely and we just stared at each other for a while, holding each other.

I stared in to her eyes and she stared back.

She looked so beautiful and I couldn't help but lean in, and she leaned in too, when suddenly-

''Ally! I need your help! Could you please come in?'' Ally's dad cried from Sonic Boom.

I groaned inside while we quickly broke apart.

I went nervously through my hair and then quickly said, ''Gotta go!''

With that I quickly walked to the car, where Jenny was sitting and waiting for me.

''Sorry, that it took so long.'' I told her and started the car.

Jenny replied, ''No problem at all. Are Ally and you a thing?''

A huge blush crept across my cheeks and I quickly shook my head.

''No. We're just friends.'' I said to her, keeping my eyes on the street.

Jenny just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

**A while later**

After the awkward conversation with Ally and after we arrived at home, Jenny disappeared in her room and I decided to just give her some space.

She was completely new here and I couldn't be glued to her the whole time.

Instead of annoying her, I went in to the kitchen and ate some of the pancakes that I made this morning.

They still were good. Of course, they were made by me.

I still couldn't believe, that Jenny didn't like pancakes.

As I was eating, I thought about the almost kiss with Ally.

That was so weird but so amazing. Did she like me too?

Probably not but why did she almost kiss me too?

I sighed and after I had finished the pancakes, I walked upstairs.

As I walked across the hall, I heard faint sobs from Jenny's room.

My eyes went wide. What was going on?

I softly knocked at her door, looking totally concerned. Why was Jenny crying?

''Jenny?'' I asked from the outside but no answer came.

I knocked again. Still no answer.

Then I just opened the door and what I saw shocked me.

Jenny was laying on her bed, with her face in her pillow and loudly sobbing.

''Jenny? What is wrong?'' I asked totally concerned.

**Ally's POV:**

''No, Trish. I have no idea what that was supposed to mean but I'm really confused. No. No, I won't talk to him. Yes, I want to know if he likes me too, but he probably doesn't. I mean, why should he? He's a star! No, yes. I know that we have to practice soon and probably have to talk about it. No, as long as he doesn't say anything, I won't say anything, too. Yes. Okay, bye.'' I told Trish at the phone. I had wrote her a SMS about what happened with Austin and she had immediately called me. It maybe wasn't the best idea, to talk with her about it.

I sighed put my head almost on the counter, but reminded myself that I was at work.

Well, no customers were there at the moment.

I was totally finished about what just happened.

That guy was totally confusing! He almost kissed me!

Well, it was cute from him that he thanked me, but why did he almost kiss me?

I groaned, just as my dad came downstairs.

''Hey Ally. What's wrong? Are you that tired?'' He asked me, confused.

I quickly shook my head. My dad couldn't know what had happened.

''No, I'm not. I'm just a bit tired. It was a long day.'' I told him and he nodded, chuckling. What was so funny?

''Yeah, it probably was, since you guys were away all day and had fun. Did Austin become closer to his new sister?'' He replied.

I smiled at the thought about what happened today and nodded.

''Yeah, he bought her a pretty dress and won her heart immediately. I think that the ice is slowly breaking and that Jenny is a great girl.'' I said to him and he smiled, nodding.

She really was, even though she was more like Dez than Austin.

Well, but Dez was Austin's best friend, sooo...

''Well, I think we should close the shop now. It's almost time and there is nobody anyway.'' My dad stated.

I nodded. I would be happy to go home earlier. Especially, after what happened with Austin. I was still confused about it.

''Okay.'' I replied and then we started cleaning up.

Shortly before we were finished, suddenly the door to Sonic Boom flew open and Trish came in.

I looked confused at her. What was she doing here?

''Hello Dexter, hey Ally. Ally, I wanted to call in for a girls night tonight!'' She exclaimed and my eyes went wide. I knew why she was doing that.

My dad grinned and replied for me, ''That sounds like a great idea! You guys should definitely do that. I can finish cleaning up, Ally. Go and have some fun with Trish. You helped everyone enough today and you guys should also have some fun.''

I groaned inside but nodded.

I couldn't say no now, since my dad would probably get suspicious and then I would have a problem.

I took my bag, sighed inside and then told Trish, ''Well, then let's go!''


	10. Secrets

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

******Sorry, I took longer again :D**

******Well, but I had a pretty full day , friday and saturday and yeah, I was sick the week :/**

******Well, but I hope, you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Can we hit the 100 reviews with this chapter? :)**

******Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ally's POV:**_

_''Well, I think we should close the shop now. It's almost time and there is nobody anyway.'' My dad stated._

_I nodded. I would be happy to go home earlier. Especially, after what happened with Austin. I was still confused about it._

_''Okay.'' I replied and then we started cleaning up._

_Shortly before we were finished, suddenly the door to Sonic Boom flew open and Trish came in._

_I looked confused at her. What was she doing here?_

_''Hello Dexter, hey Ally. Ally, I wanted to call in for a girls night tonight!'' She exclaimed and my eyes went wide. I knew why she was doing that._

_My dad grinned and replied for me, ''That sounds like a great idea! You guys should definitely do that. I can finish cleaning up, Ally. Go and have some fun with Trish. You helped everyone enough today and you guys should also have some fun.''_

_I groaned inside but nodded._

_I couldn't say no now, since my dad would probably get suspicious and then I would have a problem._

_I took my bag, sighed inside and then told Trish, ''Well, then let's go!''_

* * *

**At the Moon's house**

**Austin's POV:**

Jenny was laying on her bed, with her face in her pillow and loudly sobbing. ''Jenny? What is wrong?'' I asked totally concerned. Why was she sad? What did happen? Did I do something wrong? Hopefully not. It worked everything out today, didn't it? I was really confused but I really wanted to help her. She was my little sister and I already hated it more than anything to see her crying. What could it be, that made her so sad? That was all, what was running through my mind, right now as I saw her like that.

I walked up to her and she still hadn't looked up.

''Jenny?'' I repeated, soft and still totally concerned.

This time, she looked up and stared totally shocked at me.

I was now standing in front of her bed, waiting for her to say something.

She let out a loud sob and then told me, ''Please just go away. Nothing is wrong''

Okay, now I was even more confused and I wanted to know even more, what was wrong.

Why did she say, that nothing is wrong when she is bailing her eyes out? That didn't make any sense at all and just made me even more concerned.

I sat down to her on the bed and she just still looked down.

''Jenny, I'm not going until you tell me, what's wrong. I can see that something is wrong and I'm your big brother. I want to know, what's wrong.'' I replied to her.

Jenny looked up to me and more tears were spilling out of her eyes.

I felt more and more bad and just really did want to know, what was wrong.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' She stated.

Okay, I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit at that. I was also really childish but this was kinda unnecessary, right now.

''Jenny, you should know that you can tell me everything. I didn't tell you before but now I do. I'm here to help you as your big brother with whatever is bothering you. Just tell me, what's wrong.'' I said to her, trying to get the truth out of her.

I was concerned, totally concerned and she refused to tell me anything.

''I don't feel comfortable here. It's like I don't really belong here.'' She replied after a while, more tears falling down her face.

I looked shocked at her , but not really getting what she meant with that.

''What exactly do you mean with that?'' I asked her and Jenny shook her head.

Okay, it was damn hard to get something out of this girl and I just wanted to help! Couldn't she see that?

''I can't tell. It's just- I can not talk about it. I didn't talk to anyone about it.'' She stated.

I sighed and then suddenly got an idea.

''Okay, if you tell me, what exactly is wrong, I also tell you one of my secrets. One of my biggest secrets.'' I told her and she looked confused at me.

Please say yes. I was dying to know, how to help her and I knew, that she wanted to know that secret as well.

Then she nodded. YES!

''O-okay.'' She stuttered. ''But you go first.''

I sighed and then asked her, ''You promise to tell me it , then?''

She nodded and I sighed again. Now or never. I had to get it out, anyway.

''I'm in love with Ally.'' I said to her.

**On the way to Trish's house**

**Ally's POV:**

After Trish made sure that I couldn't escape from the sleepover, we went to her house. The car drive was pretty quiet but I knew, that she wanted to squeeze me out with questions, as soon as we were at her house. She just wanted to give me some time to suffer and think of a good way to escape to don't let me escape at the end, anyway. That was my best friend Trish for you. I was inside already totally confused and I knew, after the talk with Trish it won't get better. I didn't know, what to think about the whole thing with Austin.

Did he really like me or was it just the heat of the moment?

He was so happy, that I helped him with Jenny. That was it probably.

Why should he be in love with me? Ally Dawson?

I sighed, just as Trish pulled in to the garage of her house.

''Stop doing like that. It's not like something bad happened to you today and I just want to help you.'' Trish told me and I rolled my eyes, while we walked out.

We went in to her house and straight to her room.

Her family was out , anyway but oh, well.

We sat down on her bed and Trish now grinned wide at me.

''I can't believe that you two almost kissed! I thought, that it would take way much longer!'' She exclaimed , happy.

I looked at her confused with a raised eyebrow.

''You thought, it would take way much longer?'' I repeated, what she said.

What was that supposed to mean?

Trish just grinned on and replied, ''Yes. What do you think, silly? I know, that you're totally blind but he is so in love with you! Why do you think, he almost kissed you and why did he especially thanked you, for helping him with Jenny?''

I didn't know what to say.

''Well, he thanked especially me, because I tried to cheer him up a-''

''And that because you're in love with him and you wanted to help him with Jenny! Well, but we all helped and you were the only one getting an extra hug and an almost kiss!'' She said to me, cutting me off.

Okay, now I didn't know what to say again but I just couldn't really believe that Austin was in love with me.

I mean, with me? Ally Dawson? Plain, boring Ally Dawson?

I sighed and laid down on her bed, replying, ''That is impossible! He could have every girl! Why should he want me?''

Trish rolled her eyes at me and told me, ''Maybe because you're his best friend, his songwriter, because you have a great personality, look good and you also always stick up for him?''

I rolled my eyes at her this time. That really wasn't possible. Trish was talking crap.

''I still don't believe it.'' I said to her and she groaned.

''Now, I know, what they mean when they say that love makes blind.'' Trish stated and I shot her a look.

Why did I agree to this sleepover again? Oh, right.

My dad shouldn't get suspicious.

Well, if he wasn't already. Then suddenly something hit me.

There was something, I wanted to know from Trish and the perfect opportunity to change the subject.

''Talking about secrets and crushes and so on: Why are you so mean to Dez the whole time and I mean meaner than usual with that?'' I asked her and Trish's eyes suddenly went wide.

What was that supposed to mean and why was she looking like that now?

* * *

**I know, not that long, sorry :/**

**I promise, that the next chapter will be longer! :D**


	11. Secrets 2

**********__************************_Beta- read by ProudlyUnique. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Sorry, for taking so long always, I do feel really sorry but I'm happy that you like the story! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! :)**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_I sighed and laid down on her bed, replying, ''That is impossible! He could have every girl! Why Would he want me?''_

_Trish rolled her eyes at me and told me, ''Maybe because you're his best friend, his songwriter, because you have a great personality, look good and you also always stick up for him?''_

_I rolled my eyes at her this time. That really wasn't possible. Trish was talking crap._

_''I still don't believe it.'' I said to her and she groaned._

_''Now, I know, what they mean when they say that love makes blind.'' Trish stated and I shot her a look._

_Why did I agree to this sleepover again? Oh, right._

_My dad shouldn't get suspicious._

_Well, if he wasn't already. Then suddenly something hit me._

_There was something, I wanted to know from Trish and the perfect opportunity to change the subject._

_''Talking about secrets and crushes and so on: Why are you so mean to Dez the whole time and I mean meaner than usual with that?'' I asked her and Trish's eyes suddenly went wide._

_What was that supposed to mean and why was she looking like that now?_

* * *

**At the Moon's house**

**Austin's POV:**

She nodded and I sighed again. Now or never. I had to get it out, anyway. ''I'm in love with Ally.'' I said to her. I just had to let it out and it kinda was better to do so. I knew, how much I loved Ally and after what happened today, I just... I didn't really know what to do. Okay, I should stop it. I shouldn't suffer right now, since Jenny needed me right now and I wanted to help her, really. She seemed totally crushed and she promised me, to tell me for real what's wrong, when I told her my secret. My biggest secret.

I looked at her and she didn't really look surprised.

''That is your biggest secret?'' Jenny questioned me, sniffling a laugh.

I looked offended at her. That wasn't funny.

''I mean, sorry Austin but I'm only here since yesterday and already figured that out.'' She added and I looked at her shocked.

Great. Was I that obvious?

I really thought that nobody knew but Jenny already seemed to notice it and it was her second day here.

''You really already noticed that?'' I asked her in disbelieve.

Jenny nodded and rolled her eyes at me. Okay, that wasn't fair.

I really tried my best to hide it and she just figured it out.

Then suddenly, I remembered why I told her that in first place.

''Well, my secret is out , now but you promised to tell me what's wrong with you, when I tell you my secret.'' I added.

Jenny immediately looked down again and I saw another tear, running down her cheek.

The grin about Ally and me was already away.

What was exactly wrong? Why doesn't she feel comfortable?

''I have the feeling, that I'm not right here. I feel totally lonely.'' She replied and let out a sob.

''Why is that?'' I asked her confused. ''I mean, you were away with Ally, Trish, Dez and me today a-''

''I know, that I was but it seems like I'm still not really a part of all of this. I mean, of course it was the first real day but I don't know, if I can really be comfortable here. It just happened so much before. I mean, it's so different and I can not forget my parents. I see them so often in my dreams and I-''

She didn't come any further because her words went in to sobbing.

I quickly hugged her tight, trying to calm her down while she sobbed in to my chest.

I didn't know, that Jenny felt that way and I really wanted to help her but how?

As she calmed down after a while, I told her, ''Jenny, you don't have to feel like that. We're all here for you to help you with this. We want you to be here and to be a part of the family as well of our t- friend group.''

Jenny looked at me in disbelief and then suddenly shook her head.

''I heard you talking to our parents. You expected a younger girl and weren't happy about me.'' She stated and I sighed.

I was really sorry about what I said, the first day.

''I was shocked but I couldn't be happier with you, Jenny. You're great and for me, you're already my little sister. You know, it's even better that you're not that much younger then me, so we can do way more things together.'' I said to her and she looked at me shocked, while I looked honest back.

I meant every single word I said, and she finally seemed to believe me.

''You're not alone, Jenny. I'm here for you.'' I added and she smiled and then hugged me again.

''Thanks, big brother.'' She replied and I almost melted at that words.

**At Trish's house**

**Trish's POV:**

''Talking about secrets and crushes and so on: Why are you so mean to Dez the whole time and I mean meaner than usual with that?'' She asked me and my eyes went wide. Why were they always asking me that? I mean it did has a reason but I definitely didn't want to talk about that reason because I was totally embarrassed about it. You ask why? I won't tell you. Yes, I am mean but that's me. If you knew, you would understand, why I didn't want to tell you. You would laugh about me and for once, you would've all rights to do it.

I sighed and told Ally, ''There's nothing wrong with me. I'm as mean to Dez as always.''

Okay, that was a complete lie, but like I said, I won't tell anyone the truth.

Ally rolled her eyes and said to me, ''How many times will you say that, until you tell me the truth?''

Okay, since when did she figure that out? I kept it that long.

I couldn't give up now. Gosh, since when was I so worried.

Well, after what happened to me... I ... ARGH!

''Until you stop asking, since I'll never tell you!'' I replied and she rolled her eyes again.

Then she didn't say anything and just seemed to think.

Wow, since she was in love with Austin, she was a lot more clumsy.

Why couldn't she just leave me alone with this?

I had to say something, before she finds it out on her own and I'll have a problem.

''Look, Alls. I didn't tell anyone and don't come me with 'I'm your best friend', that doesn't count in this point and I al-''

''YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH DEZ!'' Ally suddenly exclaimed, shocked and I looked totally shocked back.

How did she find out? Oh my god. I told you, too , didn't I?

''Me? In love with Freckles? Never!'' I replied, trying to stay cool but I really had to stop myself from blushing.

Okay, why wasn't I myself lately?

It wouldn't be the first time that I had a crush on someone and I was still so different.

Not that I had a crush on Dez.

Ally just smirked and said to me, ''Don't deny it. The looks, the trying to make him feel worse, even though you just try to make him give his attention to you. You're hopelessly in love with him!''

I rolled my eyes at Ally. I wasn't her with Austin.

Besides, I wouldn't call that in love. When, it was a crush, more not and I wasn't even sure if it was that.

''Okay, maybe I have a little crush on Fr- Dez. Well, but he's still an idiot and I still love making fun of him. There's nothing special with this. I'm not in love with him like you with Austin Moon, your future husband. What do you want to do now?'' I replied and Ally looked still shocked but grinned.

''You have to tell him!'' She exclaimed, happy. ''You guys would be so- weird together.''

As soon as she stated that, she went silent.

Ha. In every other situation she would have been grossed out and she still knew, that it was weird.

Her and Austin? Perfect match.

Dez and me? Never, and she knew that. I knew that and I didn't know why, but the thought hurt.

I stood up, took my PJ's and then replied, ''Glad, that you finally see my point. I'm going to change now in to my PJ's and you should, to. I'm tired from all the talking. We can watch movies, tomorrow or so, if you're not busy with drooling over your future husband.''

With that, I walked in to the bathroom, leaving Ally shocked behind.

Ally could have her happy end. Dez and me would never work out.


	12. You know that

**********__************************_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Okay, I took longer again. I stop with that because especially at weekends, it's stressful for me. :D**

**Well , but thank you anyway for all the reviews! :D**

**I hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**In the following chapters will come more Auslly, also a bit Trez but also a lot with Jenny and especially something about Austin's little secret in front of her... :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Trish's POV:_**

''Okay, maybe I have a little crush on Fr- Dez. Well, but he's still an idiot and I still love making fun of him. There's nothing special with this. I'm not in love with him like you with Austin Moon, your future husband. What do you want to do now?'' I replied and Ally looked still shocked but grinned.

''You have to tell him!'' She exclaimed, happy. ''You guys would be so- weird together.''

As soon as she stated that, she went silent.

Ha. In every other situation she would have been grossed out and she still knew, that it was weird.

Her and Austin? Perfect match.

Dez and me? Never, and she knew that. I knew that and I didn't know why, but the thought hurt.

I stood up, took my PJ's and then replied, ''Glad, that you finally see my point. I'm going to change now in to my PJ's and you should, to. I'm tired from all the talking. We can watch movies, tomorrow or so, if you're not busy with drooling over your future husband.''

With that, I walked in to the bathroom, leaving Ally shocked behind.

Ally could have her happy end. Dez and me would never work out.

* * *

**The next day**

**Austin's POV:**

I was just downstairs, eating breakfast. Jenny was still sleeping. After that rough talk yesterday, she wanted to spend the day at home. I asked her if I should stay with her, but she said that she'll probably sleep for most of the day and she just wanted to be alone. I didn't really know how much truth was in that, but maybe I should just give her some time. I had to practice with with Ally for the songs, anyway. We couldn't practice the past two days because of the whole thing. Well, even though it'll probably be totally awkward after the almost kiss.

I sighed and dug in to my pancakes.

Maybe I should look after Jenny again.

I still remembered how I went back in to my room yesterday night after the talk.

Well, we were on my laptop and that was a bit complicated, since I had a lot of things for team Austin on my laptop...

_Flashback_

_After Jenny and I had just sat there with my laptop, watching movies on my laptop._

_I really had to look that she wouldn't see my documents there._

_I also had a lot of songs and so on on there and the whole playlists and CD's._

_Well, but we made it to the movies without any suspicious things._

_We just watched the movie and Jenny was half asleep with her head on my shoulder._

_I smiled at the position we were in, but it kinda got uncomfortable for me._

_Besides, we really had to go to sleep. It was 2 in the morning and I had to practice with Ally tomorrow at 10 a.m._

_We still didn't know how to do that. Maybe Dez could go and eat ice-cream with her again._

_We had to find something to do._

_I sighed and Jenny suddenly flinched and looked confused at me, asking, ''What is wrong?''_

_I quickly shook my head and grinned at her._

_''Nothing. I'm just a bit tired talking about feelings and secrets makes pretty tired. Maybe we should head to bed. What do you want to do tomorrow?'' I replied and Jenny now also sighed._

_I looked confused at her and she shrugged._

_''I don't know. We had so much today... I think I just want to chill tomorrow and sleep. Well, but if you want to and make your relationship better with Ally, you can go. I do know that you want to spend time with her. You can go. I need some alone time.'' She told me and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_Well, she wanted me to spend more time with Ally, but I kinda had a problem with the whole thing because of the almost kiss..._

_''I can also stay at home with you.'' I suggested, but knowing that I had to go if I wanted to make it better with Ally._

_If I wouldn't go, she would've had one more reason to be angry._

_Jenny shook her head and replied, ''No, you go. I need some alone time and you need some alone time with Ally. I have the feeling she likes you too.''_

_Okay, that probably won't work what she had in plan but I didn't complain about it at all._

_Flashback end_

I sighed and finished eating the pancakes, while thinking of a way to talk to Ally.

I put the plate in to the sink and sighed. I had to talk to Ally anyway.

Now or never. I stood up, took my jacket, my wallet and my car keys and then walked out.

**At Sonic Boom in the practice room**

**Ally's POV:**

I was sitting in the practice room in Sonic Boom, waiting for Austin. He wrote me a SMS a while ago that Jenny wouldn't come and we could practice today. I really liked Jenny, but we really needed to practice and it was kinda complicated because of the whole thing about Austin not wanting her to know who he really is. Meanwhile, I couldn't really understand him. Jenny seemed like a really nice and great girl, and I knew that she wouldn't think that much other from him because of him being 'the' Austin Moon.

I sighed and looked again at the SMS from him:

_Hey Alls. We can practice today! :D Jenny needs some alone time and I even asked her if I should stay with her but she needed some alone time after a talk yesterday... Well, that was a sibling talk but at least we can practice :) I'll be there at 10 :)_

Well, I didn't know how serious Jenny meant that but I didn't want to make Austin unsure.

He was already really concerned about the whole thing with Jenny, and after what happened, I wasn't able to lecture him anyway.

Okay, I should stop thinking about it. We should use the time to finally practice.

We couldn't practice much thanks to the fact that Jenny came.

Well, I couldn't blame her, since it was Austin's idea to keep it a secret.

I sighed again, just as the door went open and Austin came in with an awkward smile.

In that moment, I regretted that I told Trish that she should go and try to find some new gigs for Team Austin and film material with Dez.

I wanted to help her with her crush, even though the thing between the two really didn't seem that possible.

''Hey, Alls.'' Austin greeted me, walking up to me and I gave him a smile back.

''Hey.'' I replied. ''Can we finally practice?''

Austin looked offended at me and put his hands up in defense.

''Sorry. I just wanted to greet you.'' He said to me and I sighed.

I was a bit in an overload today because of what all happened yesterday.

I stood up and faced him, taking a deep breath. You can do this, Ally.

Trish told me, to tell him my feelings but I definitely won't do that.

''I'm sorry, Austin. It's just, a lot has happened the past couple days and I just wanted to sit down now and write new songs and calm down somehow.'' I told him and Austin sighed too.

It sounded a bit... relieved? Okay, now I was confused.

''I know exactly what you mean. I already love Jenny like a sister but this is so complicated and we totally couldn't do any music the past days and then... I don't know. I'm freaking out here! I also don't know because of Jenny and she said and- Oh gosh. This is all so confusing.'' He exclaimed, frustrated.

I chuckled and nodded. There he wasn't the only one and I was glad that we figured that out.

I shrugged and then replied, ''How about we start with the song writing now and after that we look after Jenny and also after Dez and Trish?''

Austin nodded and then put his arms around to me, asking, ''As long as we're okay.''

I nodded and went in to the hug.

I felt tingling all over my body and ignored the stinging feeling in my stomach, since he didn't even try to talk about the kiss.

Well, but I already knew that he didn't feel the same. I shouldn't be that disappointed.

We just hugged for two minutes and after we broke apart, I quickly told him, ''Well, let's start with the song. I already have some ideas and I hope you'll like them.''

Austin shook his head chuckling and I looked confused at him.

''Ally.'' He stated. ''I always love your ideas and you know that.''


	13. Did you think about that?

**__****Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) ****You guys are the best! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Now, here is a bit Trez and some Jenny's POV :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

_''I know exactly what you mean. I already love Jenny like a sister but this is so complicated and we totally couldn't do any music the past days and then... I don't know. I'm freaking out here! I also don't know because of Jenny and she said and- Oh gosh. This is all so confusing.'' He exclaimed, frustrated._

_I chuckled and nodded. There he wasn't the only one and I was glad that we figured that out._

_I shrugged and then replied, ''How about we start with the song writing now and after that we look after Jenny and also after Dez and Trish?''_

_Austin nodded and then put his arms around to me, asking, ''As long as we're okay.''_

_I nodded and went in to the hug._

_I felt tingling all over my body and ignored the stinging feeling in my stomach, since he didn't even try to talk about the kiss._

_Well, but I already knew that he didn't feel the same. I shouldn't be that disappointed._

_We just hugged for two minutes and after we broke apart, I quickly told him, ''Well, let's start with the song. I already have some ideas and I hope you'll like them.''_

_Austin shook his head chuckling and I looked confused at him._

_''Ally.'' He stated. ''I always love your ideas and you know that.''_

* * *

**With Trish and Dez**

**Dez's POV:**

I was just walking in to Sonic Boom after Austin told me that Trish and I had to do something together. I had no idea what it was but it seemed to be important and we had to do it today, and alone. I was kinda afraid of today. I really didn't want to be with Trish alone. I sometimes really was afraid that she would kill me in the next moment when she went on me like that. I really had no idea why she was always so angry. She was meaner than usual and I couldn't do anything to make her less angry. She just went on to me because of everything.

I sighed and sat down on the drum chair, waiting for Trish.

I knew that Austin and Ally were already in the practice room because they didn't have that much time.

Normally, I was a really happy person and everything, but the whole thing with Trish made me a bit frustrated, and it really sucked that she acted like this.

Well, I still tried to be my cheerful self in front of other people, but it was not always that easy.

I was also just a person and Trish hurt me.

I sighed and looked through some videos from Team Austin, that I made with my camera.

Then, suddenly, ''HEY Freckles!'' Trish cried in to my ear and I fell from the chair.

Ouch. That wasn't nice.

Trish smirked over me and I looked at her with a hurt look.

''That hurt, Trish.'' I stated and Trish shrugged.

Wow, that girl really never felt guilty because of me. In no way.

''I would say that I'm sorry, but that would be a lie. Now stand up. Austin and Ally said that we have to do something.'' Trish told me.

Well, I really hoped that she knew what we had to do because I certainly didn't.

I stood up without any help and then asked her, ''Well, okay. What are we supposed to do? Did they tell you anything?''

Trish looked at me as if I just killed someone.

''NO!'' She cried. ''I thought that they told you something! Ally just told me about gigs and music and whatever but they didn't give me anything that could help to do anything!''

Okay, now I was confused. Why did they ask us to do something together then?

Did they want me to get hurt?

''How am I supposed to know that? Austin spent the whole evening yesterday with Jenny, and today he just went for Ally! Maybe they just wanted some alone time, or I don't know!'' I replied to her.

Trish looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then suddenly her look got shocked and angry.

Uh oh. What did I say wrong?

''Damn Ally.'' She suddenly exclaimed and I looked even more confused. What did Ally do wrong?

''What did Ally do? What's wrong?'' I questioned her confused and Trish quickly shook her head.

''Nothing. I'm going. See you later or so, Freckles.'' She replied and then turned to go away.

I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to spend the whole day alone.

''Trish! Wait!'' I cried and she turned around confused to me. ''Maybe we can do something together. I mean, we both have nothing to do and it is pretty boring and well, we can go to the zoo together!''

Okay, that was a bad suggestion but I didn't want to be alone.

**Back in the practice room**

**Ally's POV:**

Austin and I were just taking a break from writing one of our songs. The whole thing was pretty exhausting, and even though I was glad that Austin and I were good again, I still had that sharp feeling in my stomach. I would've wished that he had asked me out but why should he? I wasn't the one he could ever love, and I had to live with that. I was his songwriter partner and best friend. Trish could say what she want; if Austin really liked me, he have wanted to talk about the kiss and that for sure.

I sighed and took a sip out of my water bottle, while Austin looked confused at me, sitting on the floor.

''Is everything okay, Alls?'' He asked me confused and I quickly nodded.

He couldn't know what's wrong.

''Yes, I guess I'm just a bit exhausted. We really only practiced for two hours? It seems longer today.'' I replied and stood up from the piano bench. Austin chuckled and nodded in response.

''Yeah. Probably because we didn't do anything the past few days. I had a lot to do with Jenny and she still can't know about me being...'' He faltered a little, but I understood what he meant and nodded but then sighed.

I should talk about this with Austin. I had the feeling that this will go terrible wrong.

I walked up to him, now standing right in front of him.

Austin now also stood up and looked confused at me.

''What's wrong, Alls? There is something you want to tell me.'' He stated.

Oh, there was a lot I wanted to tell him. But I had to talk with him about the thing with Jenny.

It couldn't go on like this.

It was only the second real day with her and I already had a bad feeling. She should be able to know!

Why did I even agree to this in first place?

''Austin, you have to tell Jenny.'' I told him and Austin's eyes went wide at this.

He quickly shook his head. I knew that this reaction would come but I wouldn't stop telling him.

''I can't do that and you know why, Ally! I don't want her to just like me because of me being Austin Moon!'' He exclaimed frustrated and I rolled my eyes.

That guy was so overreacting.

''Jenny isn't like that. I have the feeling she thinks a lot different than you give her credit for! Besides, she already likes you. It doesn't make a change anymore if you're a pop star. Except that she maybe gets mad that you didn't tell her in first place!'' I replied determiningly, trying my best to convince him.

Austin just shook his head again and then suddenly looked down.

There was another reason why he didn't want to tell her, and I had the feeling that I'll find the reason out right now.

''Jenny and I had a rough start, and I don't want this what we have now to get destroyed. Besides, mom and dad told me where she comes from and how her life was before we adopted her. She was poor and didn't have much. I don't want to make her feel like I'm better than her. She already thinks that she doesn't belong here. She told me that yesterday and already as only Austin, it was hard to convince her the opposite.'' He told me and my eyes went wide.

I didn't know that part of the story and it really shocked me.

''Do you understand me now?'' Austin asked me, hopefully and I sighed but nodded.

I did. I understood why he was worried, but he had to tell her eventually.

''Well, but with every day in denial that goes on, she will feel more accepted here, but at the same time, she doesn't know the whole truth. And when she finds out, it might be a problem. Did you think about that?'' I replied, questioning.

Austin sighed and sat down on the piano bench.

''I also know that, but I don't want to tell her now. I like it like it is now, and if our relationship really is that strong, she'll forgive me, won't she?'' He said to me and I didn't know how to answer that.

I didn't know Jenny that well to tell how she'll react.


	14. Shopping, practice or whatever?

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) ****You guys are the best! :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Now, here is a bit Trez and some drama because of Jenny :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

There was another reason why he didn't want to tell her, and I had the feeling that I'll find the reason out right now.

''Jenny and I had a rough start, and I don't want this what we have now to get destroyed. Besides, mom and dad told me where she comes from and how her life was before we adopted her. She was poor and didn't have much. I don't want to make her feel like I'm better than her. She already thinks that she doesn't belong here. She told me that yesterday and already as only Austin, it was hard to convince her the opposite.'' He told me and my eyes went wide.

I didn't know that part of the story and it really shocked me.

''Do you understand me now?'' Austin asked me, hopefully and I sighed but nodded.

I did. I understood why he was worried, but he had to tell her eventually.

''Well, but with every day in denial that goes on, she will feel more accepted here, but at the same time, she doesn't know the whole truth. And when she finds out, it might be a problem. Did you think about that?'' I replied, questioning.

Austin sighed and sat down on the piano bench.

''I also know that, but I don't want to tell her now. I like it like it is now, and if our relationship really is that strong, she'll forgive me, won't she?'' He said to me and I didn't know how to answer that.

I didn't know Jenny that well to tell how she'll react.

* * *

**Back to Dez and Trish**

**Trish's POV:**

''Trish! Wait!'' He cried and I turned around confused to him. ''Maybe we can do something together. I mean, we both have nothing to do and it is pretty boring and well, we can go to the zoo together!'' I looked at him shocked. The zoo? With Dez? Dez asked me to do something together? Was he really that bored to take that chance to get beaten up? Well, I couldn't do that since I had that stupid crush on him, but why did he want to go with me to the zoo? I'd never go to the zoo; that would be stupid. But why would he want to go with me somewhere, anyway?

He should hate me for what I was always doing to him to cover up the fact that I like him.

I looked still confused at him and Dez now looked afraid back, holding his hands up in defense.

''Please don't kill me Trish for suggesting that!'' He exclaimed afraid and took some steps back.

Wow, he really was that afraid of me.

Maybe I was a bit harsh on him, but I didn't know how to hide my feelings otherwise.

''I won't kill you Freckles, but seriously? The zoo? I'm also bored and don't want to do something alone, because I'm definitely no loner, but I won't go with you to the zoo!'' I told him and Dez sighed relieved and then grinned wide at me.

''We don't have to go to the zoo! We can do whatever you want, as long as you don't leave me alone!'' He replied and I grinned.

Whatever I want? Now, that sounded better!

Even though the actual thing I wanted was him but I had to use that day.

Let's see if Freckles meant what he said.

''Well, I want to go to the mall and go shopping. I already have some cute new dresses now, but I still need some shoes and someone who carries all the things for me.'' I stated and Dez's grin still didn't vanish.

''I'm in! I also saw these cool new shoes that were shining in the dark! We can go shoe shopping together!'' Dez replied and my eyes went wide.

I really asked myself how I could've fallen for that guy.

He was so weird, but at the same time so cute, and it was freaking me out.

From all the boys, why Dez? Why Dez? I was always asking myself that.

I sighed and then told him, taking my purse, ''Well, then let's go! You're paying for my lunch by the way!''

Dez nodded and grinned and we just wanted to make our way out of the store, as Jenny suddenly came through the doors of Sonic Boom.

Dez and I looked at each other terrified. That will give trouble.

''Hey guys!'' Jenny greeted us, not that cheerfully but looking better than Austin described in the SMS.

''Hey Jenny! What are you doing here?'' I replied and gave Dez a look but he didn't get it.

I groaned. Did I really have to do everything alone?

Jenny raised an eyebrow at us but then replied, ''I'm better now and wanted to come here. Mom and dad drove me here. Where are Austin and Ally?''

Dez and I looked shocked at each other but quickly looked back.

''Uhm- he had to buy something. I go and get him.'' I said and just wanted to go upstairs.

''Buying something upstairs in the rooms there?'' Jenny questioned me, confused.

Crap. I needed a good excuse.

''Uhm- I forgot my purse upstairs.'' I replied and then quickly walked upstairs.

Jenny couldn't know what Austin and Ally were doing. We promised Austin.

I sighed and went quickly upstairs and then went in to the practice room without even knocking.

''Guys! We have a problem! Jenny is here a- What are you guys doing?'' I asked them confused.

Ally and Austin were standing there and they were just about to lean in and kiss!

Both quickly broke apart and looked shocked and embarrassed at me.

Suddenly, Austin's eyes went wide.

''Jenny is here? Oh crap! Are you serious?'' He asked me in shock and I rolled my eyes but then nodded.

''Yes she is and she was asking for you! She said something about being better now and wanting to go to you! Dez is downstairs with her but you guys really have to come down!'' I replied and Austin and Ally stared shocked at each other.

**A few moments earlier**

**Austin's POV:**

''I also know that, but I don't want to tell her now. I like it like it is now, and if our relationship really is that strong, she'll forgive me, won't she?'' I said to Ally and she didn't answer at first. I really meant it. I felt really bad for Jenny, and I didn't want to make her feel even less at home because of that. It was hard for me and I knew that, but she was my best friend. She should accept it and help me with it. I really needed my best friend for that, especially now that Jenny was so emotionally down. I just needed Ally as my best friend, if I couldn't have her as my girlfriend. I sighed inside at that point and Ally still didn't say anything.

I looked at her, waiting for her to say something. She just had to say something.

''Ally?'' I asked her confused, and Ally shook her head.

''I'm sorry, Austin. I just- I don't really know what to say. It's hard to keep that secret. You're a star and that's not a really easy secret to keep.'' She told me and I groaned.

I could understand that it was hard but I really needed her.

I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders. Ally looked up to me and sighed again as well.

''Ally, I do understand your concern, but I just can't do this right now. I'm concerned about Jenny and what'll happen now, and this will only make her more upset with this place. I don't know what to do...''

I looked really worried at Ally, who looked concerned at me.

We just stared in to each other eyes and then Ally wanted to say something but nothing came out.

We just continued staring at each other. In that moment, I really wanted to kiss her.

Okay, I always had the urge to kiss her but right now in the moment...

I leaned in and Ally's eyes went wide but she leaned in too.

My hands wandered to her waist and we both still leaned in, as Trish suddenly cried, ''Guys! We have a problem! Jenny is here a- What are you guys doing?''

Ally and I stared at each other shocked and then quickly broke apart, staring shocked at Trish.

Then I suddenly looked shocked at Trish.

Jenny was here? Oh my god! She couldn't be serious!

''Jenny is here? Oh crap! Are you serious?'' I asked her shocked and Trish nodded.

I was even more shocked, now. Jenny was there.

''Yes she is and she was asking for you! She said something about being better now and wanting to go to you! Dez is downstairs with her but you guys really have to come down!'' She replied and Ally's and my eyes went even wider.

Ally quickly took her song book and put it somewhere to hide.

Then she told us, ''Well, then let's go. She shouldn't know anything, should she?''

I knew that comment was a bit bitter, but I just nodded and we went downstairs, where Jenny and Dez were standing and talking.

''Yeah and I wanted to buy that crazy shoe-''

''Hey guys!'' I interrupted them, coming down the stairs.

Jenny and Dez looked up and Dez grinned at us, holding his thumbs up at us and I rolled my eyes.

''Trish said that you were away to buy something.'' Jenny stated and my eyes went wide.

What could I say? Then I suddenly had an idea. I really hoped that Ally will play along, or I'll have a problem.

I looked to Jenny and then Ally and then replied, ''Well, Trish said that because... Ally and I wanted to be alone, because... I wanted to ask her out and she luckily said yes but I needed to be alone with her for that.''


	15. Don't tell anyone what?

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Soooo :D Finally finished it :D I loved to write it but it took a good while :D**

**I know, that you couldn't wait for it and I just have to say: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 150 REVIEWS! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

''Jenny is here? Oh crap! Are you serious?'' I asked her shocked and Trish nodded.

I was even more shocked, now. Jenny was there.

''Yes she is and she was asking for you! She said something about being better now and wanting to go to you! Dez is downstairs with her but you guys really have to come down!'' She replied and Ally's and my eyes went even wider.

Ally quickly took her song book and put it somewhere to hide.

Then she told us, ''Well, then let's go. She shouldn't know anything, should she?''

I knew that comment was a bit bitter, but I just nodded and we went downstairs, where Jenny and Dez were standing and talking.

''Yeah and I wanted to buy that crazy shoe-''

''Hey guys!'' I interrupted them, coming down the stairs.

Jenny and Dez looked up and Dez grinned at us, holding his thumbs up at us and I rolled my eyes.

''Trish said that you were away to buy something.'' Jenny stated and my eyes went wide.

What could I say? Then I suddenly had an idea. I really hoped that Ally will play along, or I'll have a problem.

I looked to Jenny and then Ally and then replied, ''Well, Trish said that because... Ally and I wanted to be alone, because... I wanted to ask her out and she luckily said yes but I needed to be alone with her for that.''

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Austin looked to Jenny and then me and then replied, ''Well, Trish said that because... Ally and I wanted to be alone, because... I wanted to ask her out and she luckily said yes but I needed to be alone with her for that.'' My eyes went wide at that. He had to be kidding. He didn't just say that. Not only that he put me in to all of this, but now also like that. How could he do that to me? My heart was aching, but at the same time, racing. Did he really feel that for me, or was the whole thing just an act? We almost kissed earlier, and that for the second time!

Oh gosh, I got a headache from this. Why couldn't Austin just leave me out at least at that part of his game?

Well, but I had to say something now or the whole thing will come out and Austin will hate me... What should I say?

Stay up for him and lie?

Did I have an other choice?

''Austin is right. We're together now. Trish just said that to let us have some alone time. Austin asked me out and that was why we were upstairs.'' I added to what Austin said.

I could see, that Austin was really relieved about me playing along, and Trish and Dez also didn't look that tensed anymore.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at us but then grinned.

''Okay! Congratulations you two! I'm really happy for you!'' She told us and I now also sighed inside that she bought it.

Otherwise, we would've had a problem.

Austin then put an arm around me and smiled at Jenny.

''Thanks little sis. Well, why did you come here? Not that I mind, but you seemed really finished this morning.'' Austin replied and Jenny nodded.

I also really wanted to know why she was here and why I had to lie for Austin, even though I simply hated it.

I mean, I wanted to be his girlfriend but not to lie to his sister.

I wanted him to really like me, and he sometimes gave me that feeling, especially in the moments when we almost kissed, but then again, other feelings and... I just didn't know.

''I was feeling better and you were right, big brother. I'm not alone and I can fully trust you guys.'' Jenny said to us and I saw Austin flinching.

I knew why, but that was his entire fault.

Austin just continued smiling and told her, ''Yes, you're totally right, Jenny. Well, how about we go and eat some lunch? I'm almost starving.''

''I have a better idea. You two love birds go to your first lunch date alone and Dez, Jenny and I will go and eat some Chinese food. I know some great delivery that could bring us something and we can go to my house and watch some TV and make fun of Freckles.'' Trish suggested and Dez wanted to protest but she shushed him.

I rolled my eyes at Trish, but I did want to talk to Austin after what he brought me in to.

Jenny looked at Austin and I and then nodded.

''Fine with me. I love Chinese food and I'm starving too. Have fun you two love birds.'' She replied, and with that, Trish, Dez and her walked out.

As soon as they were out of earshot, I turned around to Austin.

''Austin Monica Moon! What were you thinking as you told Jenny that we are together?'' I asked him, angry.

I was already angry about the fact that he just blurted it out, but if he also didn't have a good explanation now... That guy will have a problem.

Austin looked guilty at me and put his hands up in defense.

''I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know what to do in that moment and Jenny would've also found out who I really am! I mean, that was the only really good solution at the moment, and I mean seriously, would you have had a better one?'' He replied and I rolled my eyes at him.

''If you wouldn't lie to your own sister, we wouldn't have needed a better excuse!'' I exclaimed, angry, and Austin sighed.

He was guilty and I didn't want to have an outburst like that but I was in love with that guy and he was using me!

Then suddenly something hit me.

''Why didn't Jenny question the whole dating thing? She should've at least asked how that did happen or at least since when we have feelings for each other or something like this. Why didn't she do that?'' I asked him, confused and Austin's eyes went wide.

**At Trish's house**

**Trish's POV:**

Jenny, Dez and I just entered my house after I had called the Chinese guy to bring us some food. I couldn't believe that Austin really had said that Ally and him were going out. Not only that they almost kissed upstairs as I came in, but now that. That was so weird, but at the same time... Awesome! I was already pretty sure that Austin had feelings for Ally, and now that. He couldn't just feel nothing for her! They almost kissed two times, and now, he told Jenny that Ally was his fake girlfriend! Why couldn't those two just finally get together?

They were so damn cute together and that scene...

Well, Ally's look was priceless at first but she didn't seem to be that bothered.

At least, I thought so...

''Wow, your house is cool, Trish!'' Jenny exclaimed and I chuckled.

''Thanks, Jenny. Well, how about we go in to the living-room until the Chinese guy comes?'' I asked more Jenny then Dez but they both nodded.

Well, okay, I also asked Dez, but I tried to not let it look like that and... Okay, I was talking too much.

We sat down on the big couch and just started talking.

I couldn't help but smirk and ask Jenny, ''So... What do you think about Ally as your probably sister in law?''

Don't blame me. I just had to ask since those two had to get together for real someday.

Dez looked at me with a puzzled look and I gave him a warning one back. If he talked anything out...

Jenny chuckled and replied, ''I honestly have to say that I wasn't really surprised.''

What? She was only there for a couple days and already saw the chemistry?

Wow, poor Ally. If she knew that, she would die out of embarrassment.

Well, Dez didn't seem to have noticed that much. He looked confused at Jenny.

''Really? What made you think that? I mean sure they're songwriter partners and good friends but... How did you see that?'' He asked her, and now I also looked curious at Jenny.

I also wanted to know that. The whole thing was pretty interesting and Jenny seemed to think that too.

Maybe that little play that Austin was doing would lead to a great thing at the end?

Jenny rolled her eyes and replied, ''Don't tell Austin that I told you, but he told me yesterday that he is in love with Ally as I was so down. I promised him to tell him my secret if he tells me his, and he did it first and the secret was that he's in love with Ally. I wasn't that much surprised, since I already had noticed the chemistry between them, but he told that to me yesterday. That was why I wasn't that surprised. Well, he sounded pretty unsure yesterday and I was surprised, that he had already asked her out today, but oh well.''

Jenny chuckled at her last comment and Dez and I looked at each other in shock.

Dez didn't even know that Ally was in love with Austin, but only the fact that Austin was in love with Ally.

Oh my god! That was awesome, awesome, awesome!

I needed Dez's help. We had to get them together for real, and that without Jenny noticing a thing.

''Wow, I didn't know that Austin was in love with Ally. Well, I knew that she kinda liked him but that really is crazy.'' I stated and Dez nodded slowly.

Then he pouted and told Jenny, ''He didn't even tell me that he's in love with her.''

It kinda looked cute. Gosh, I'm starting it with this again.

Well, but I really had to talk to that guy.

This was going to be so awesome. At least for Austin and Ally.

_Maybe also for you. While trying to come up with a plan for Austin and Ally, Dez and you alone... _A voice in my head told me.

_Oh shut up. There will be nothing happening. He doesn't feel the same and it would be weird if I wouldn't be mean to him anymore._

_Well, but if you want him, you maybe have to._

_Didn't I say that you have to shut up?_

I tried to get out of my thoughts and Jenny just wanted to say something, as the doorbell rang.

I quickly jumped up and cried, ''Our food is here!'' as if that was necessary but I just had to get away from my stupid thoughts about Freckles.


	16. Imagine if

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Okay, this one only needed two days! Yay! :D**

**I really try to update quicker and you see, that there are a lot of drama, now! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Trish's POV:_**

_''Wow, I didn't know that Austin was in love with Ally. Well, I knew that she kinda liked him but that really is crazy.'' I stated and Dez nodded slowly._

_Then he pouted and told Jenny, ''He didn't even tell me that he's in love with her.''_

_It kinda looked cute. Gosh, I'm starting it with this again._

_Well, but I really had to talk to that guy._

_This was going to be so awesome. At least for Austin and Ally._

_Maybe also for you. While trying to come up with a plan for Austin and Ally, Dez and you alone... A voice in my head told me._

_Oh shut up. There will be nothing happening. He doesn't feel the same and it would be weird if I wouldn't be mean to him anymore._

_Well, but if you want him, you maybe have to._

_Didn't I say that you have to shut up?_

_I tried to get out of my thoughts and Jenny just wanted to say something, as the doorbell rang._

_I quickly jumped up and cried, ''Our food is here!'' as if that was necessary but I just had to get away from my stupid thoughts about Freckles._

* * *

**With Austin and Ally**

**Austin's POV:**

''Why didn't Jenny question the whole dating thing? She should've at least asked how it happened or at least since when we started having feelings for each other or something like that. Why didn't she do that?'' She asked me and my eyes went wide. What should I tell her? I couldn't tell her the truth, if she freaked out like that because of us fake dating. Think of something, Austin. Think of something. What could I say without her getting suspicious? I really had to say something, or I'll be in big trouble. Ally was already angry because I put her even more in to this and now that.

She couldn't know that I told Jenny that I was in love with her and that was why she didn't question the whole thing at all.

''Uhm- I guess, because... Oh right! You do know, as we stayed behind and I thanked you for helping me with Jenny and we hugged after that? As I arrived at the car, she asked me if there was something going on between us. I said no, but she probably thought now that that was a lie. Well, after what we told her- I mean, what I told her, it's no wonder that she thinks that.'' I replied to her, trying to convince her.

I really hoped that she bought it or I'll have a problem.

I already had one because I lied to Jenny and she did believe me, but thought that she could really trust me.

Which she actually could, except for that...

Keeping a secret from her was one thing, but lying to her?

Now, I also lied to Ally. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, right? The thing really did happen.

I'm such a bad person, but I couldn't do anything else.

How else should I keep up what we had planned?

Ally raised an eyebrow at me and then questioned me, ''She really asked you if there was going something on between us?''

I nodded. ''Yeah, but she probably just had a big imagination. I mean, she only knew us for such a short time and she didn't really know much about us.'' I replied, even though I had to think about the almost kiss again.

Ally nodded and I sighed relieved.

She seemed to buy it, even though she kinda didn't look like that at first.

She also looked kinda... Hurt? No. Ally wasn't hurt.

Not because of me and because of the story I told Jenny.

At least, I hoped so. I knew that I was an awful friend but I really hoped that I didn't hurt her too much.

I sighed and added to what I said, ''I'm sorry, Ally, again. I really shouldn't have done that and I'm the worst best friend ever but I just- I was desperate in that moment and Jenny couldn't find out and-'' I started rambling on and on but Ally cut me off.

''Austin, I am a little mad and I still don't get why you don't want to tell Jenny, because now that she likes you, it wouldn't be a problem anymore. But it's your decision. I'm not fond of you and I really hope that I don't have to keep that fake – dating up for long, because I don't want this.'' Ally stated and I nodded, looking down.

Was I really that bad? I meant, we even almost kissed two times and she was just like 'no I don't want that right now'.

Maybe, I should've asked her out for real, and even if she would've dumped me, I wouldn't have had to lie to Jenny or her.

I didn't really know what to say about what Ally said and then replied, ''Well, Trish and Dez are spending the day with Jenny... How about we practice at the new song? That way, I can do at least one thing right today. ''

I tried to sound not too hurt this time and more guilty.

Ally raised an eyebrow at me and I just stared in to her eyes, trying to ignore the fact about what had just happened.

She didn't say anything and I took the last steps up to her.

''Ally, I really am sorry. What can I do to make you forgive me for real?'' I asked her, desperate.

Ally shook her head and I got even more worried.

Why couldn't this just work? It would be so easy if she felt the same...

Ally just stared back and the urge to kiss her came back and it was stronger than before.

''Austin, I don't-'' But she didn't came any further, because I couldn't hold the urge back anymore and just kissed her on the lips. Hard.

**At Trish's house**

**Dez's POV:**

Trish quickly jumped up and cried, ''Our food is here!'' Then she ran to the door, leaving me still confused behind, and Jenny with just with a raised eyebrow. Why did I have the feeling that I was the only one who didn't know anything about the Austin and Ally thing? Trish seemed like she knew something and Jenny told us that she knew something. That wasn't fair! I was also their best friend and I didn't get to know it! Everybody knew something except for me, and I was totally confused now. Austin was in love with Ally? I mean, they were best friends, but... I really didn't get the whole situation.

Well, I mostly never did, but this was worse than normal.

Jenny looked at me with a raised eyebrow. ''Are you mad at Austin now?'' Jenny asked me and I looked at her with a puzzled look.

I could never really be mad for long at anyone, but it still wasn't fair.

''You know, he told me that I was the first person he ever told. I wouldn't see it too badly.'' Jenny added and my eyes went wide.

I should've been the first person who got to know it! He only knew Jenny for a few days!

Trish also could've told me something.

I was really disappointed now. I thought that Trish would trust me and there was something going on; even I could see that.

Okay, stupid that I thought that, but I liked Trish.

As a friend, of course, but it was still important that they told me the truth.

I feel left out right now.

Why didn't they tell me? I knew that Jenny meant only good with what she said, but it still wasn't fair.

''Dez? Are you still there?'' Jenny questioned me, a bit confused and worried.

I gave her a hurt look, crossed my arms and replied, ''That still wasn't okay.''

Jenny sighed, and before she could say anything more, Trish came back with our Chinese food.

''Freckles, how about you help me instead of staring?'' Trish suggested, carrying the food.

I only noticed now that I was staring. What was wrong with me?

''Sorry.'' I quickly said and took the food from her, putting it on the living- room table.

Suddenly, a phone started vibrating. It was Jenny's and she looked at it, her eyes going wide.

''Crap. I totally forgot that mom and dad asked me to come home a half hour ago because they wanted to go somewhere with Austin and me.'' She told us and quickly jumped up, going in to another room to call her parents.

Trish and I just stared at each other and it kinda got pretty awkward.

I didn't really know what to say at the moment.

I was kinda mad, but couldn't help but stare at Trish.

Okay, maybe I did like her more as a friend, but she couldn't stand me most of the time.

Besides, I was supposed to be mad.

I crossed my arms and Trish groaned at my reaction.

''Could you please stop and get over the fact that Austin didn't tell you that he's in love with Ally and Ally didn't tell you that she's in love with him? Austin didn't tell me either!'' She whisper- yelled to me.

My eyes went wide. So Ally was in love with him too! Oh my god!

Before I could reply anything, Jenny came back in to the room.

''My parents are going to pick me up in 10. I told them that Austin had to do something and that I'd tell them later what it is. I have to get ready now and go. Sorry about the food.'' She told us.

Trish gave her a smile and replied, ''No problem at all. We can still eat it anyways.''

Jenny chuckled and nodded. Then she took her things and went to put on her shoes and her jacket.

''I see you guys tomorrow.'' She said to us and then walked out.

As soon as she was out, Trish groaned.

''Oh god! Now their parents will also know about this!'' She exclaimed, angry, and I didn't get it.

''If both are in love with each other, why don't they just get together? Plus, I'm still mad that Austin didn't tell me!'' I replied and Trish groaned again.

What was her problem?

''Get over it, Freckles.'' She told me. ''We have bigger problems right now.''

I shook my head. ''This is not fair!'' I exclaimed, disappointed and hurt, and Trish sighed.

''Ally also didn't want to tell me at first. Do you have any idea how long I needed to get her to tell me?'' She said to me and I shook my head.

I thought that Ally would've told Trish right away.

''I still don't get why they're not together if they have feelings for each other.'' I replied and Trish rolled her eyes again.

What was I saying that was so wrong?

She was rolling her eyes the whole time and not really explaining what was going on.

Then Trish explained, ''Would you think that I would've wanted to tell anyone if I liked you?''


	17. I thought, I can trust you

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but it was an awful week and it doesn't get really better at all :/**

**Well, but I still try to update as often as possible, promised! :)**

**I hope, that you'll still enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Dez's POV:_**

''Oh god! Now their parents will also know about this!'' She exclaimed, angry, and I didn't get it.

''If both are in love with each other, why don't they just get together? Plus, I'm still mad that Austin didn't tell me!'' I replied and Trish groaned again.

What was her problem?

''Get over it, Freckles.'' She told me. ''We have bigger problems right now.''

I shook my head. ''This is not fair!'' I exclaimed, disappointed and hurt, and Trish sighed.

''Ally also didn't want to tell me at first. Do you have any idea how long I needed to get her to tell me?'' She said to me and I shook my head.

I thought that Ally would've told Trish right away.

''I still don't get why they're not together if they have feelings for each other.'' I replied and Trish rolled her eyes again.

What was I saying that was so wrong?

She was rolling her eyes the whole time and not really explaining what was going on.

Then Trish explained, ''Would you think that I would've wanted to tell anyone if I liked you?''

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

''Austin, I don't-'' But I didn't came any further, because he kissed me on the lips. Hard. My eyes went wide but then immediately went shut. Oh my god! Austin Moon is kissing me! Fireworks were exploding in my head and I felt like melting in to his arms. This was better than everything I ever imagined, but why? Did Austin really like me or did he just do that to cut me off? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? I- I just didn't get it at the moment and I was mad. What was that supposed to mean? Why couldn't he just finally tell me what that all should be? He was confusing me, big time.

As we broke apart after two minutes for air, Austin gave me that adorable smile I always fell for.

No, Ally. Stop that. You have to talk to that guy.

He couldn't just do that to you. Whatever he really was doing.

I looked mad at him and Austin looked confused back.

''What do you think you are doing?'' I asked him, mad.

Austin looked even more confused. Then he went nervously through his messy (because of me) hair and I felt my lips still tingling. Stop Ally!

''Uhm- we kissed.'' He stated.

I rolled my eyes.

''You don't say. Why the heck did you kiss me?'' I asked him, angry.

Austin almost jumped back at my outburst and I got only more angry but also hurt at the same time.

I had the feeling that he was only using me and it freaking hurt.

''Ally- I- I didn't mean to-''

''You didn't mean to what? To kiss me? You make all of this so damn complicated Austin and you can't even explain yourself!'' I cried at him, in a total rage, not even letting him finish his sentence.

Austin looked even more worried but I didn't really care.

I was already mad that he tried to keep the whole thing from Jenny, with him being a pop star and brought me in to fake- dating him, and now that.

Who did he think he was?

''I can explain myself.'' Austin stated and I crossed my arms and waited.

Now, I was curious.

How did he want to explain all of this because I saw no good explanation for something stupid like that.

He also freaking hurt me, because I did really like him. Even love him.

Austin went through his hair again and then started, ''I- I- ''

I rolled my eyes. Of course, he had no explanation.

What was I even thinking?

''Okay, maybe I can not explain everything, but-''

''No buts, Austin. I already understand. Did you think a kiss would make the thing any better? Do you have any idea how you're hurting my feelings the whole time? I'm out, and our fake- dating is also over. Not only that, but also our friendship, for your information.'' I told him and then walked away.

**Austin's POV:**

''Okay, maybe I can not explain everything, but-'' ''No buts, Austin. I already understand. Did you think a kiss would make the thing any better? Do you have any idea how you're hurting my feelings the whole time? I'm out, and our fake- dating is also over. Not only that, but also our friendship, for your information.'' She told me and then walked away, leaving me shocked behind. I just lost Ally. I really lost Ally because of my stupidness. How could I've been so damn stupid? I should've done it better and I shouldn't have been such an ass. She had all rights to be angry at me. More than that.

I groaned and looked at the now slammed door of the practice room.

Only because I couldn't tell anyone the truth, especially not Ally and Jenny, I lost my best friend.

That was so... Oh gosh. I had to do something.

I couldn't let it stay like that. I couldn't lose Ally.

Well, but... She didn't even let me talk it out.

She just cried at me and told me that it's over.

I wanted to tell her the truth. I was shortly before it .

I wanted to tell her it after that amazing kiss but she didn't let me talk out.

Okay, I was stuttering the whole time but still...

I meant... I would've told her, right?

I sighed and sat down on the practice bench.

Why was this all so damn hard? Why did I have to go through all of this? Why me?

Well, probably because I'm too stupid to tell the truth to everyone.

That wasn't even me normally. What was I thinking?

I stood up determiningly.

I had to tell Jenny the truth. She should know who her big brother was.

I went outside of Sonic Boom and just wanted to call her, as I got a SMS from her.

It was probably a SMS to the whole actual Team Austin:

_How could have you guys never told me that Austin is THE Austin Moon? One of the most popular pop stars this time? I can't believe you guys. I really thought that I could trust you, and now, you didn't tell me the most important secret, ever._

**At Trish's house**

**Trish's POV:**

Then I explained to him, ''Would you think that I would've wanted to tell anyone if I liked you?'' Well, but my eyes went wide as I realized what I just said. I practically just told him that I liked him. Oh my god. Hopefully he understood it wrong. He couldn't know! He would laugh about me the whole time! I would be weak now! Trish de la Rosa was not weak! This could not be happening. I had to do something. Well, maybe he... No he did notice what I actually really said. I saw it at his face.

Dez stared totally shocked and in disbelief at me.

Oh my god. I'm so screwed.

It'll be a laugh for my whole life.

I could see it in his face. He didn't like it at all.

How could I had been so stupid and blurt it out? I kept it for a secret for so long and now...

One stupid sentence destroyed everything.

''You- You like me?'' Dez asked me, shocked.

I didn't know what to do.

''Psht. Me, liking you? Never. It was just an example!'' I replied, trying to stay calm but I was totally nervous.

He just had to buy it. Please buy it.

Dez shook his head. Then he told me, smirking, ''It didn't sound like it was just an example. It sounded really serious.''

Now, I really got worried. Even more than before.

What should I do?

''You are imagining things, Freckles. I- I don't like you.'' I stuttered, but I saw that I already lost it.

''Why did you blush then, Trish? I might not be the brightest, but I'm not stupid. Do you want to kiss me?'' Dez asked me and my eyes went even wider.

What did he mean with that?

Did he may feel the same? No way.

He had to hate me or at least plainly dislike me, after all what I did to him.

He took the last step to me and stared in to my eyes.

His grin of finally finding something out, went into one of this cute smiles.

Then suddenly he leaned in.

Oh my god. Did he really like me, too?

I couldn't help but lean in, too but the whole thing was pretty difficult, since he was so big and I was so small.

Well, but with him leaning down and me leaning up and my hands around his neck, it did somehow work and then his lips were suddenly on mine.

Oh my god. The kiss was just... Wow.

I couldn't even find real words for it. It was amazing.

Crap. How could something that was so wrong, feel so good?

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the kiss, not caring about what would come after that.

Just as Dez wanted to depend the kiss, my phone suddenly made 'Beep'.

I groaned and broke apart from Dez.

Then I saw, that it was a SMS from Jenny.

Dez seemed to also get one, since his phone now also made 'Beep'.

My eyes went wide, at what stood in there:

_How could have you guys never told me that Austin is THE Austin Moon? One of the most popular pop stars this time? I can't believe you guys. I really thought that I could trust you, and now, you didn't tell me the most important secret, ever._

* * *

**Okay it was kinda OOC but a lot of drama and I hope, that you liked it! :D**


	18. What are we going to do?

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**So, that was a huge cliffhanger :D**

**Well, I still need this chapter, to explain the feelings of the gang a bit better or at least of three of them and in the next chapter, the talk between Austin and Jenny will be and the POV of the 4th Team Austin member! :D**

**Can I get 10 reviews with this chapter?**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Trish's POV:_**

_Then suddenly he leaned in._

_Oh my god. Did he really like me, too?_

_I couldn't help but lean in, too but the whole thing was pretty difficult, since he was so big and I was so small._

_Well, but with him leaning down and me leaning up and my hands around his neck, it did somehow work and then his lips were suddenly on mine._

_Oh my god. The kiss was just... Wow._

_I couldn't even find real words for it. It was amazing._

_Crap. How could something that was so wrong, feel so good?_

_I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the kiss, not caring about what would come after that._

_Just as Dez wanted to depend the kiss, my phone suddenly made 'Beep'._

_I groaned and broke apart from Dez._

_Then I saw, that it was a SMS from Jenny._

_Dez seemed to also get one, since his phone now also made 'Beep'._

_My eyes went wide, at what stood in there:_

_How could have you guys never told me that Austin is THE Austin Moon? One of the most popular pop stars this time? I can't believe you guys. I really thought that I could trust you, and now, you didn't tell me the most important secret, ever._

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

_How could have you guys never told me that Austin is THE Austin Moon? One of the most popular pop stars this time? I can't believe you guys. I really thought that I could trust you, and now, you didn't tell me the most important secret, ever._

My eyes went wide at the SMS and I felt caught and desperate. I didn't know what to do. Jenny had to hate me right now. I should've told her. How could I've been so stupid? Ally was right from the beginning and I didn't want to listen to her. I just wanted to do what I wanted and never heard out what she or the others were telling me, and now I had a dilemma. A huge dilemma. Jenny knew it and she was angry. I could read that alone from her SMS. I was so ashamed of that, and I could understand that she'd probably hate me now. How could I've been so stupid?

I groaned and then also walked out of the practice room in Sonic Boom.

I had a huge problem and I didn't know what to do.

I also just destroyed the friendship with Ally and she wouldn't help me.

Maybe Dez could help me. Trish probably wouldn't help me because of Ally.

As I walked downstairs, I saw Ally talking to her dad.

I sighed and walked out of Sonic Boom, my head facing the ground.

What was I supposed to do with this whole disaster? How could I make it good again?

I didn't mean to upset anyone. I couldn't see in to any of the faces of my friends right now.

I was so damn stupid and I didn't know what to do.

I sighed and then went to my car. I didn't really want to go home.

I didn't want to face the fact that I had to talk to Jenny and that she'll probably hate me right now.

I was the worst big brother ever. That was the sentence that was running through my mind the whole car drive.

As I arrived at home, I suddenly got a SMS from Dez:

_What are we going to do about the Jenny thing? She seems really upset and we have to do something. I'm with Trish, who got a SMS from Ally but she doesn't want to help us. Well, there's more I have to tell you but... First the thing with Jenny. What are we going to do? By the way, how did she even find out?_

I was shocked about the SMS. Happy that Dez didn't hate me, but I was shocked.

Out of two reasons.

First of all: He said he had something to tell me. What did he mean with that? Something with Trish?

I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that I wasn't that wrong with that suggestion and it did kinda scare me.

Well, but Dez was right. There was something more important going on.

More or less called, second of all.

How did Jenny find out that I'm THE Austin Moon? Who told her?

Why didn't I come up with that question before? How did Dez come up with it?

Why couldn't I do anything right?

Well, maybe I should at first try to talk to Jenny... If she believed me...

Okay, probably not but it was worth a try. I wrote Dez back:

_I'm going to try to talk to Jenny first. I have no idea if it'll work but I just have to try. I don't want to lose my little sister. I already lost my best friend and songwriter. I'll talk to you later. I'm already at home._

I sighed, took my phone away and then went out of the car and to my house.

I just had to try to talk to Jenny.

I had no other choice, since I totally screwed it up and I wanted to make it right again.

I also still had to make that with Ally somehow good.

That might be even a bigger problem.

**Dez's POV:**

_I'm going to try to_ _talk to Jenny first. I have no idea if it'll work but I just have to try. I don't want to lose my little sister. I already lost my best friend and songwriter. I'll talk to you later. I'm already at home._

I read the SMS and sighed inside. Even after the incredible kiss with Trish, I still wasn't the brightest, but I had the feeling that Austin's idea won't turn out good. Just like the last ones from him, why he lost Ally and actually also kinda Trish now. Well and Trish and me, we kinda kissed. Oh my God. We really kissed. It was so weird but I really liked it and Trish seemed to like me. Wait. Didn't she hate me? That was so confusing and the SMS from Jenny that interrupted us didn't really make it better. I was really upset about what Jenny wrote. Did she really think that about us?

''So you're really going to help Austin after all what he brought us in to?'' Trish asked me in disbelief, who stood now besides me and also read Austin's SMS.

I nodded. ''He's still my best friend, and yours too. He made mistakes, but he needs us right now.'' I replied and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

She was still a bit flustered from the kiss, like me, but now wasn't the time to discuss that.

''Well, but Ally needs us too, and he didn't really do anything wrong. Well, except maybe the fact that she should've punched Austin in the face after what he did.'' She told me and I sighed.

It was true. Both needed our help and both didn't want to talk to each other.

''Well, then you should help Ally and I'll go and help Austin, I would say.'' I replied to her.

I actually wanted to spend time with Trish and figure the whole thing out, but our friends needed us right now and that had to wait.

I hoped that Trish understood that, too.

Trish looked at me a bit disappointed and I already wanted to take her in to my arms.

I hated to see her sad, but I knew that I couldn't give in.

I wasn't stupid. I had to help Austin.

''And-'' I added. ''When all of this is over, maybe we can figure it out.''

I looked at her questioningly and Trish seemed a bit disappointed.

''I don't know if I still want to figure it out, then. Maybe it is better if we stay just friends or whatever we are.'' Trish replied and my heart sank.

Why did she say that to me? That wasn't fair.

I once wanted to be the smart one and do the right thing, and then Trish was like that.

What was her problem? Why didn't she want that anymore?

Well, but I had to go and help Austin.

Trish crossed her arms and looked at me madl. and I sighed.

If she wanted it like that, she could have it.

''Yeah. Maybe we should just stay friends.'' I said to her and then walked out of her room and out of her house, walking to the Moon's house.

**Ally's** **POV:**

''Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I'm sure that everything will be fine soon. Austin and you never fight that long and you don't want to tell me exactly what's wrong, but I know you too well to know it won't last long. Well, I got to go now. I'll see you later.'' My dad told me, gave me one last smile and then walked out of Sonic Boom. I groaned inside at what he said. This time wasn't like the other times. Austin really did screw it up and he did walk out with his head down not too long ago. I couldn't help but still care about his sad expression, but I wouldn't give in. Not after what happened because of him.

I also had already written Trish a SMS and I knew that they got the SMS from Jenny too.

Jenny didn't trust us anymore because of Austin's stupid behavior.

He shouldn't have brought us into this. He should've known better.

Especially since we told him more than once.

How could someone be so stubborn and not listen to anyone?

We wouldn't be in this situation if he wouldn't have had the nerves to lie to Jenny, to tell her that we're fake dating, and to kiss me and hurt me.

Me, who was hopelessly in love with him, still.

Why did I still have to be in love with him after he hurt me so much?

Why did he even hurt me so much, even though I always tried to help him?

I groaned at the thought and sat down on the chair behind the counter.

Trish told me that she'll come over as soon as possible, but she still had to clear something up with Dez.

I could imagine what. The two were once again in between the fight from Austin and me.

Well, but they still always stuck up for us.

Only that this time, Trish was in love with Dez.

I hoped that it somehow will work out and I won't stay there alone or Austin.

Even though I didn't want to help Austin, I didn't want him to stay there alone.

''Hey Ally! I came as soon as I could!'' Trish cried, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I gave her a weak smile and nodded at her, coming to her from behind the counter.

''Thanks Trish. You really are a great friend.'' I told her and she gave me a slight smile but something was wrong with it.

''Okay, what exactly did happen?'' Trish asked me and I sighed, feeling the tears in my eyes again.

''Austin and I had a discussion about the whole fake-dating thing, and as I asked him why he was doing that to me, he kissed me and I got annoyed by him because of that because he did it only to calm me down and to make me believe him, which I can't after what he did.'' I replied and my heart sank once again.

Trish looked at me shocked and asked in disbelief, ''He kissed you after what he did?!''

Wow, even Trish, who thought that he felt the same, was shocked about that.

''Okay, that guy is so stupid! He really doesn't know anything about not hurting the feelings of a girl! I do understand why you're so angry- I just URGH!'' She exclaimed, mad.

I couldn't help but smile at the reaction of Trish.

She really wanted to help me and be an awesome best friend, which she was without a doubt.

Then suddenly Trish looked down.

''Well, I'll be by your side, no matter what'll happen Alls. Also about the thing with Jenny.'' She added, still looking down.

I looked thankfully, but also confused. What was wrong with Trish.

''Trish? Is something wrong with you? Did something happen?'' I questioned her, pretty confused.

Trish sighed and replied, ''Well, you're not the only one, who got kissed today.''

I didn't get it at first but then my eyes went wide.

''YOU AND DEZ KISSED?'' I cried, shocked.

* * *

**Cliffy! :D See ya at next chapter with the end of the Cliffy and the talk between Austin and Jenny in Jenny's POV! :D**


	19. Tell me why

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Soooo, now comes the chapter you waited for :D**

**I really hope that it's as good as you expected :D**

**I don't know, if you noticed, but the story isn't that long anymore :/**

**Only a few more chapters, guys!**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Can we hit the 200 reviews with this? :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

''Okay, what exactly did happen?'' Trish asked me and I sighed, feeling the tears in my eyes again.

''Austin and I had a discussion about the whole fake-dating thing, and as I asked him why he was doing that to me, he kissed me and I got annoyed by him because of that because he did it only to calm me down and to make me believe him, which I can't after what he did.'' I replied and my heart sank once again.

Trish looked at me shocked and asked in disbelief, ''He kissed you after what he did?!''

Wow, even Trish, who thought that he felt the same, was shocked about that.

''Okay, that guy is so stupid! He really doesn't know anything about not hurting the feelings of a girl! I do understand why you're so angry- I just URGH!'' She exclaimed, mad.

I couldn't help but smile at the reaction of Trish.

She really wanted to help me and be an awesome best friend, which she was without a doubt.

Then suddenly Trish looked down.

''Well, I'll be by your side, no matter what'll happen Alls. Also about the thing with Jenny.'' She added, still looking down.

I looked thankfully, but also confused. What was wrong with Trish.

''Trish? Is something wrong with you? Did something happen?'' I questioned her, pretty confused.

Trish sighed and replied, ''Well, you're not the only one, who got kissed today.''

I didn't get it at first but then my eyes went wide.

''YOU AND DEZ KISSED?'' I cried, shocked.

* * *

**At the Moon's house**

**Jenny's POV:**

I was in my room, still staring at the Cheetah-Beat magazine in front of me. I couldn't believe it. I meant, I had a bad feeling about them, and now. How couldn't they had told me one of the most important things ever? My brother was a popstar. Austin was one of the most wanted pop stars you could find here in Miami or in America and I didn't know that. He never told me. I meant, I wasn't here that long here but that's important! Really important! I couldn't believe that I actually couldn't trust Austin. In what did he also lie to me?

I groaned and then went downstairs in to the kitchen, where my parents sat.

If Austin wouldn't give me answers, then I wanted them from them.

I wanted to know why nobody told me.

''Why didn't you tell me that my brother is a pop star?'' I asked and the heads of my parents shot up.

I had already written the four a SMS but I wanted to know it from my parents.

Mom looked guilty at me and then replied, ''Sweetie, we're so sorry. Austin wanted us to not tell you.''

I looked at them in disbelief. Why did Austin want that?

What was wrong with me that he didn't tell me?

''Why didn't he want to tell me? What's wrong with me?'' I asked them, what I had thought.

My parents looked at each other and I looked confused at them.

This was not fair. Why me?

Here we go again.

The one who didn't know anything and got only pity from other people. Why always me?

Mom stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

''Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with you. Austin just-''

''Austin just what?'' I cut her off, angry. ''Didn't want me to know that he's a pop star because I'm not worth it? Didn't-''

This time dad cut me off, ''What about you just ask him yourself.''

He pointed at the door and I saw Austin standing there, looking guilty and hurt at me.

I ignored the hurt look. I was really angry.

My mom told us, ''We leave you guys alone to figure that out.''

And then the two walked out.

I crossed my arms and looked with tears in my eyes at Austin.

''Jenny. I'm so sorry.'' He started and I glared at him.

''Oh really? Are you sorry or are you also lying to me with that? I have the feeling that you're not sorry at all! Why did you keep it a secret from me? Wasn't I worth it for you to know the most important secret ever?'' I cried at him and Austin almost jumped back.

Well, but then he took a few more steps to me.

''That's not true and you know that.'' He said to me and I shook my head.

I didn't know anything anymore. I thought that I knew something but Austin totally proved me wrong.

''I don't know what's true or not anymore. I also thought that you wouldn't lie to me and then you keep the most important secret ever from me.'' I told him and now, a tear was running down my cheek.

I hated this. I really did.

''Jenny, I really- I- just- I didn't want you to know, because-''

''Because of what?'' I asked him and Austin sighed.

Why couldn't he give me a real answer, instead of answers like that the whole time.

''I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to only like me for being Austin Moon. As you came here, you didn''t like me at all and I didn't want you to start to like me because I'm a pop star. I just wanted to be a great big brother for you, not the pop star who barely has time for you because of his gigs. I wanted you to see the Austin side from me, not the one as a popstar.'' He then replied and my eyes went wide.

**Back at Trish's house**

**Trish's POV:**

''YOU AND DEZ KISSED?'' Ally cried in shock and stared at me with wide eyes. I couldn't say that I didn't expect that reaction. I meant, I told her only days ago that Dez and I would never work. Well, I still thought that. He wanted to help Austin and I had to be there for Ally. She was my best friend and it says ''Sisters before Misters''. Even though, it's a guy that might like you too but he also chose Austin before me, and with that, the subject was finished. There was nothing more to say. Well, but Ally probably expected me to answer, now.

''Yes, we did kiss, but that won't work out.'' I replied and Ally looked confused at me.

Well, she didn't know the whole story yet, but she was about to find out.

Even though I didn't really want to talk about it.

It did make me really upset, even though I knew that we both did the right thing.

Well, Dez and I. Austin and Ally, not really.

''Why not?'' Ally asked confused. ''I mean, you guys kissed. Dez can't feel nothing for you, Trish! That would be your chance!''

I rolled my eyes.

Yeah, it would've been my chance, if there wouldn't be that much other problems to solve.

''Well, Dez wants to help Austin and I'm here to help you. You both did here and there mistakes and are not talking with each other, even though Austin is the biggest ass. Dez choose to help Austin and I'm standing by your side in this. That's why it won't work out.'' I answered to her and Ally's eyes went even wider.

I had the feeling that I knew what would come now.

''Trish, you gave up the chance to be with Dez because of me fighting with Austin?'' Ally questioned me in shock and I nodded.

I didn't believe it either.

''Wow. That's the most selfless thing you ever did and you really seem to like him.'' Ally stated and looked guilty at me.

Well, if it gave one thing that I realized while the kiss, it was that I loved him.

Well, but I lost my chance and I had to live with that.

''Sisters before Misters, Ally. I won't leave you alone because of this. You need help because of Austin and I'm going to be there for you.'' I told her and Ally gave me a slight smile but looked concerned at me.

''I'm fine.'' I added, trying to sound convincing.

I had the change the subject, somehow.

''Well, what are we going to do about the Austin and about the Jenny problem now?'' I asked her and Ally sighed.

I saw some tears in her eyes and I knew that she hated the subject.

''I have no idea. I'm angry at Austin, but I don't want Jenny to blame it all on us, since it was Austin's fault mainly.'' She replied.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

''Do you really think that it's smart to make up with Austin's sister but leave Austin like that?'' I asked her.

I could kill Austin right now, but I had the feeling that there was more behind the whole thing, and I wanted to know what.

Ally sighed and shook her head.

''Probably not, but we at least have to give Jenny an explanation no matter what happens. We owe her that for sure.'' She replied and I nodded.

That was true. Even though, it was Austin's fault, we should also tell her what happened.

''Well, then we talk to Jenny tomorrow.'' I added and she nodded.

That'll be fun. I couldn't wait to see, what Austin all told her.

**Back at the Moon's house**

**Austin's POV:**

''I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to only like me for being Austin Moon. As you came here, you didn''t like me at all and I didn't want you to start to like me because I'm a pop star. I just wanted to be a great big brother for you, not the pop star who barely has time for you, because of his gigs. I wanted you to see the Austin side from me, not the one as a popstar.'' I replied and she looked at me with wide eyes. I only had told her the truth and only the truth. I hoped that she would believe me. She just had to. I didn't want to lose my little sister.

Then suddenly, Jenny looked angry again.

Okay, what was it now?

''You really thought that I would be like that? That I would only like you for being a pop star? That I would think like that and not care about who you are?'' Jenny asked me in disbelief.

Okay, I might've screwed it up now even more.

Why did I do everything wrong the past days?

Jenny then took the last steps at me, looking even angrier.

''I didn't not like you at first, because of whatever you thought. I was just shy. I thought that you would finally understand as I told you about what happened before in my life, but you didn't seem to understand anything.'' Jenny continued and I quickly shook my head.

If she knew!

''NO!'' I exclaimed. ''That was why I especially didn't tell you. I didn't want to tell you from the beginning at first because I want you to get to know the normal me, but then as I heard from your past, I-''

''You thought that I couldn't cope with the fact that you have such a better life than me? That I would find out that I'm actually not worth it to be your sister?'' Jenny cut me off.

By now, tears were streaming down her face.

I shook my head again. ''No! I didn't think that you're not worth it! I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable!'' I replied, trying to convince her.

It was true. She came from a whole different life and I wanted to make this as good for her as possible.

''Well, but you did make me uncomfortable with not telling me the truth. Neither you or the others. You all lied to me!'' She cried in to my face and now, I really took a step back.

Okay, Jenny did hate me right now because I was so stupid but she couldn't blame that on my other friends.

Or my ex- friends.

I also screwed it up with the girl I loved and her best friend.

''Okay, Jenny, I knew that I made a mistake but can't you give me a second chance?'' I asked her, pleading.

I didn't want to lose her. I really didn't.

Jenny shook her head and my heart sank.

It was like with Ally earlier and I felt tears in my eyes.

Why did that happen to me? Why was I so stupid?

''There is no second chance for trust, Austin. I can't believe that you did that.'' Jenny replied and then walked away.

I felt tears running down my face. I really did screw it up.

Then I suddenly realized something.

I cried to her, ''Okay, I understand that you hate me , but don't blame it on Ally, Dez or Trish. I forced them to do this. They did want to tell you.''

Jenny stood there for 10 seconds but then walked on.

If she believed me for at least that?

Well, now I had to find a way to get out of this. Was there even one?

* * *

**Wow 2400 words :D That chapter is even longer than the last :D**

**Well, but I hope, that you guys enjoyed it! :)**

**Like I said, the story isn't that long anymore. I don't know, like 3- 4 chapters :/**


	20. Never thought

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**It's the fourth last chapter and I'm kinda really sad, that the story is ending :/**

**I don't know, if anything from A&A will come from me but it looks bad :/**

**Well, but I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 200 REVIEWS! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

I also screwed it up with the girl I loved and her best friend.

''Okay, Jenny, I knew that I made a mistake but can't you give me a second chance?'' I asked her, pleading.

I didn't want to lose her. I really didn't.

Jenny shook her head and my heart sank.

It was like with Ally earlier and I felt tears in my eyes.

Why did that happen to me? Why was I so stupid?

''There is no second chance for trust, Austin. I can't believe that you did that.'' Jenny replied and then walked away.

I felt tears running down my face. I really did screw it up.

Then I suddenly realized something.

I cried to her, ''Okay, I understand that you hate me , but don't blame it on Ally, Dez or Trish. I forced them to do this. They did want to tell you.''

Jenny stood there for 10 seconds but then walked on.

If she believed me for at least that?

Well, now I had to find a way to get out of this. Was there even one?

* * *

**The next day at the Moon's house**

**Austin's POV:**

Since Jenny and I had that talk, she didn't come out of her room anymore, and I didn't either. I didn't want to face anyone right now and I kinda was really angry at myself. Dez said that he'd come over in a half hour, and that was the only reason why I was still dressed. I actually wanted to spend the whole day in my pajamas, crying over the girl I loved and my little sister. I was such an idiot and they had all rights to hate me. I sighed and closed my laptop, where I had just watched the old pictures from Team Austin. I actually was just hurting myself but I couldn't do anything else. I sighed.

Well, but Dez also told me that he had to tell me something else.

I was wondering what he meant. Did he want to break up our friendship or what was it?

I was really prepared for the worst, even though I didn't want to lose my last best friend too.

Well, but he said that he wanted to help me. Did he change his mind? What if I had to just stay there alone?

Then suddenly the door went open and a depressed looking Dez came in.

''Hey.'' I greeted him, looking really guilty and Dez sighed.

''Hey.'' He replied.

Normally, he was always cheerfully and everything. What happened to him?

''Dez? What's wrong?'' I asked him and Dez looked up and sighed.

Okay, I got pretty confused. Was it all because of Jenny?

''It's about Trish.'' Dez answered and I looked even more confused.

''What is with her? What happened?'' I questioned him, now concerned.

Did something bad happen to Trish?

''I'm in love with Trish.'' Dez replied and now my mouth hung wide open.

Oh my god. I did except much but not that.

Well, but I was his best friend. I should support him.

''That's great, but why are you looking like that? Doesn't she like you?'' I asked him.

I was actually pretty finished myself but I wanted to help Dez, kinda.

Dez shook his head.

''No she does like me. We even kissed.'' He said to me and I got the weird scene of them two, kissing in my head.

I shuddered but then looked confused at Dez. What was so bad with that?

''Well, but she doesn't want us to get together, because of me helping you and her helping Ally. It wouldn't work since we're both on different sides.'' He added and now my eyes went wide.

I didn't only destroy my friendship with Ally, but also the chance for Trish and Dez to start dating.

I felt even more awful now.

''Dez, I don't want you to give up your chance with Trish because of me.'' I told him and Dez quickly shook his head.

''No. I'm going to help you. Do you have an idea for how we can make this right again? I mean, everybody knows now that you're Austin Moon b-''

''I HAVE AN IDEA!'' I suddenly cried, cutting him off. Of course! That idea was perfect.

Dez looked totally confused at me.

''I tell you some other time. Maybe you can see if you can look after Jenny and talk to her. I told her that she shouldn't be mad at you, Trish, and Ally. I have to do something, alone!'' I told him, dragging him out of the room.

I had the perfect plan. It just had to work.

**Dez's POV:**

''I tell you some other time. Maybe you can see if you can look after Jenny and talk to her. I told her that she shouldn't be mad at you, Trish, and Ally. I have to do something, alone!'' Austin told me and then dragged me out of the room. I was confused but maybe the idea with talking to Jenny wasn't that bad. I already lost two friends and Jenny was like a little sister for me too. I didn't want to lose her as well. She really should know that, and I was going to tell her right now to make things clear.

I walked to her room and knocked.

''I don't want to talk to you Austin!'' Jenny cried from the outside and I sighed.

She really was mad and it made me sad.

I normally never was like that but I was already broken hearted and to hear Jenny like that, made it even worse.

''It's me, Dez.'' I replied, trying to sound not too finished.

I waited for a while. Maybe I should stop trying to talk to her.

She seemed pretty mad.

Then, after 5 minutes the door went open and a total messy looking Jenny stood in the doorway.

I looked kinda shocked. I didn't see her like that before and it hurt me, too.

''What do you want?'' Jenny asked me mad, her hands on her hips.

I looked at her guilty and replied, ''I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have done that as well and I don't want to loose you as a friend.''

Jenny looked confused and shocked at me.

''I mean, it was Austin's idea but I also went with it and lied to my little turtle friend- sister. I am sorry, Jenny.'' I added and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She just had to forgive me. It would be awful if she didn't.

Jenny sighed and then said to me, ''I have to think about this. I already did but- It's hard. Meet me along with Ally and Trish in two hours at Sonic Boom.''

She told me and then pushed me out of her room.

I chuckled inside. If that happened more often, Austin and Jenny would be able to pass off being genetically related.

Well, but now I had to wait and go to Sonic Boom. And face Trish. Oh no.

**A bit later**

**Ally's POV:**

The next day, I was at Sonic Boom working and being totally finished. The thing with Austin was of course still haunting me. I lost my best friend, partner, and the love of my life. What should I do? I kinda couldn't really forgive him, but I really did hate this. It was hard to know that it wouldn't be like before and that he wasn't my best friend anymore. So much had happened with him and Team Austin, and now that. Everything was kinda crushing down since yesterday, and I also knew that Trish lost her chance with Dez because of that. We didn't only hurt ourselves, but also our two best friends with that.

They really did kiss and chose to not get together because of us...

I sighed at the thought.

I did feel bad about it, but about one thing, I almost even feel worse. Jenny.

She probably feels totally bad now and like she could not trust us anymore.

I couldn't blame her if she would hate us right now, even though it was Austin's idea.

She must feel even more awful than me, and I was already totally finished because of Austin.

I sighed, just as the door to Sonic Boom went open and Trish came in.

She also didn't look as cheerful as usual.

I knew, that she was totally crushed because of the thing with Dez but she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

''Hey, Ally.'' Trish suddenly greeted me.

I gave her a weak smile and nodded at her.

I knew how hurt she was and I was still so sorry for her.

She trieed to look okay so that I wouldn't feel bad, but it was already too late for that.

I felt awful for doing this to Dez and her.

''Did you talk to Dez?'' I asked her hopefully.

Maybe they could make up.

That with Austin and me could take forever. If I'd ever forgive him, at least.

Trish rolled her eyes at me.

''Ally, I already told you that there is no chance anymore. I do really like him and I'd love to start something with him, but you're really important to me and I'm not going to leave you because of Freckles, and you know that.'' Trish stated and I sighed.

It was great from her to do that for me, but I hated, to see her like that.

I also could see some tears in her eyes.

''You really love him, don't you?'' I asked her and Trish didn't say anything.

I hated this for those two. Why did it have to end like this?

''I- I don't want to talk about this. Well, but we have to talk about something else. First of all, what are we going to do about your career now, or better said, your song-writer thing and so on?'' Trish replied, obviously trying to change the subject.

I flinched. I hadn't even thought about that yet, and I didn't even know if I wanted to.

I lost the boy I loved, and it was hard to think about my career right now.

I sighed and replied to Trish, ''I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet and I still need time.''

Trish nodded understandingly.

Then I asked her, ''What was the second point?''

Even though, I already knew where this was going.

''How are we going to talk to Jenny?'' Trish replied questioningly, and I sighed.

I honestly also had no idea with that.

''Maybe we should just wait and see. We definitely have to talk to her, but it's probably still too early. The whole thing happened just yesterday, and I have the feeling that Austin only screwed it up even more.'' I said to her and Trish suddenly chuckled.

I looked confused at her.

''Wow, you must be really angry at him if you don't try to talk nicely about what he did.'' She stated and I rolled my eyes.

Of course, I was.

Before I could reply, suddenly Dez came through the door.

My eyes went wide, as well as Trish's. What was he doing here?

''Jenny wants to talk to us.'' He answered to our unspoken question and Trish and I looked at each other confused and then back to Dez.

Jenny wants to talk to us?


	21. Talk with Jenny

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**It's the third last and I'm already writing on the last two!**

**I really try to finish the story that I can post the last chapters every two days for you! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy that chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I finished the story today so the chapters will come every second day! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Ally's POV:_**

_I sighed and replied to Trish, ''I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet and I still need time.''_

_Trish nodded understandingly._

_Then I asked her, ''What was the second point?''_

_Even though, I already knew where this was going._

_''How are we going to talk to Jenny?'' Trish replied questioningly, and I sighed._

_I honestly also had no idea with that._

_''Maybe we should just wait and see. We definitely have to talk to her, but it's probably still too early. The whole thing happened just yesterday, and I have the feeling that Austin only screwed it up even more.'' I said to her and Trish suddenly chuckled._

_I looked confused at her._

_''Wow, you must be really angry at him if you don't try to talk nicely about what he did.'' She stated and I rolled my eyes._

_Of course, I was._

_Before I could reply, suddenly Dez came through the door._

_My eyes went wide, as well as Trish's. What was he doing here?_

_''Jenny wants to talk to us.'' He answered to our unspoken question and Trish and I looked at each other confused and then back to Dez._

_Jenny wants to talk to us?_

* * *

**At the Moon's house**

**Austin's POV:**

I was sitting in my room now, being a bit depressed. My plan was actually to write a 'Sorry' song to all of my friends and a love song to Ally, but I was out of ideas. I really had no idea what to write and I was freaking out here. What should I do? I couldn't just do nothing and I knew that. Well, but didn't my career cause me the trouble of having the huge fight with the guys? Maybe that was what I had to change, but how? I was totally confused, but I knew that I had to do something, and I knew that for sure.

I sighed and looked at the plate with pancakes I brought up for myself.

I thought that they might help, but they didn't help at all for my ideas.

I didn't even touch them. See what that was doing with me?

I didn't even want to eat pancakes and I actually loved them!

Why was everything wrong with me at the moment?

Couldn't I do at least one thing right and write a good song or do something good?

I sighed and put my guitar aside.

Brainstorming without Ally wasn't the same, and I had the feeling that a song wouldn't help this time.

I needed something else, but what?

I had to find something soon or I would have a huge problem, but what could I do?

Why did I even have to be the Austin Moon?

It just brought me into trouble once again and that for nothing.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I loved dancing and singing, but this really was awful.

It really wasn't easy to be a star, but wasn't it what I wanted to be?

Did I really want that, if that meant that I lose my best friends and my little sister?

I suddenly then sat up on my bed, straight.

Now, I really knew what to do.

I put out my phone and dialed a very familiar number.

**At Sonic Boom**

**Dez's POV:**

''Jenny wants to talk to us.'' I said to them and they both looked confused at each other and then to me. Well, I also saw hurt and shock in Trish's look, but I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to fight with the girls and I really do love Trish, but she choose it in another way and I had to accept that. Even though I was dying inside to kiss her again and to have her as my girlfriend. Well, but that probably won't happen anymore after what happened and I knew that. I sighed inside, while the girls still didn't say anything. What was wrong with them?

''She really does want to talk to us?'' Ally asked in disbelief.

I took my gaze away from Trish and nodded.

''Yes, she does. Austin told her that it's completely his fault and she shouldn't blame this on us, and she said that she has to think about it and wants to talk to us in about a half hour.'' I told them and Ally and Trish looked at each other again.

''Well, at least one thing did that idiot right.'' Trish stated and Ally didn't reply.

Wow, she had to be really angry at Austin.

Well, she had good reasons to.

I sighed and then looked at Trish, who looked away.

''Dez...'' Ally started. ''I don't want to lose you as a friend because of the thing with Austin.'' She told me and I sighed in relief.

''I don't want to lose you guys as friends either.'' I replied to her and Ally smiled at me.

I hugged her shortly and grinned back, really happy.

Trish just still looked away and that really hurt.

Did she already feel nothing anymore?

''Trish, I also-'' I started, but Trish cut me off.

''I'll be upstairs until Jenny comes.'' She said to us.

''No need to do that.'' Suddenly a voice said and Jenny walked through Sonic Boom.

Okay, what would she tell us now? I didn't want to lose that girl as my practically little sister.

Ally walked up to Jenny, looking really sorry.

''Jenny, we're so sorry for what happened.'' She stated and Trish and I nodded, also walking up to them.

''Yeah, we should've held Austin up from that stupid thing and shouldn't have supported him.'' Trish added and I nodded a bit.

Jenny sighed and we all waited for her reply.

What would she say now? Would she tell us, to just leave her alone?

''Jenny-'' I started but she cut me off, like Trish.

''I am totally angry at Austin, but I do know that it wasn't your idea and I'm not mad at you anymore. You really tried to make a good impression at me and it was cute. Just promise me to not lie to me anymore.'' She told us pleading with hurt eyes.

I quickly nodded.

''I promise to never ever to you again! I'm so sorry for doing that!'' I replied to her and took her into a big hug.

Jenny chuckled and hugged me back. I was just really relieved.

''Same here. You're one of us and it's not fair to lie to you. We really shouldn't have done that.'' Trish added and then also hugged Jenny shortly.

Ally smiled at Jenny and then told her, ''We both have a lot of problems with the actions of your brother, and we have to stick together. Of course, I'm not lying to you anymore as well.''

Jenny smiled and then also hugged Ally.

I felt a bit bad for Austin. It really didn't seem good for him and he wanted to apologize to him.

Well, he already had a plan. Maybe I shouldn't ruin the moment.

After Ally and Jenny broke apart, I looked back to Trish, who looked at her feet.

Jenny rolled her eyes at us and then said to us, ''I might not be a love whisperer but you guys have to talk.''

Trish and I looked at her in shock and she chuckled.

''Please. Did you really think that I didn't notice the tension between you guys? We all made up. You two should finally figure out what you want.'' She added.

I sighed. I knew that Jenny was right and I wanted to figure it out, but did Trish want that too?

''Jenny is right.'' Ally told us. ''You guys shouldn't let the problems of Austin and me come between whatever you have.''

I now looked back up to Trish, who also looked at me.

I knew that both of them were right and I just had to say something now.

I walked the last steps up to her and took a deep breath.

''Trish, I do really li- no, I love you, and I don't want this to end because of what happened. Austin is still my best friend but I don't want to lose you a-''

But I didn't come any further because Trish had cut me off by kissing me.

She was on her tip toes, and I was shocked for a second but then kissed happily back, putting my hands on her waist and leaning down a bit.

My body was on fire from the kiss, but as we broke apart after 30 seconds, I looked confused at her.

Trish rolled her eyes, punched me in the shoulder and then said to me, ''I had to shut you up somehow. I love you too, Freckles.''

I jumped one time happily and then hugged her tight.

''Wow, I never thought that I'll see that one day.'' Ally stated.

''Well, at least two of us are happy now.'' Jenny added and Trish and I both blushed, as we broke apart.

I knew that Ally still loved Austin but she was also mad.

Well, but hopefully we all were happy soon again.

Suddenly Trish's phone vibrated. Her eyes went wide and she showed us the SMS, that she got from Jimmy:

_Big announcement from the Austin Moon tomorrow at 5 p.m. before the mall! Really important for all his fans and members of the crew or ex-members! Don't forget to come!_


	22. Announcement

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**It's the second last chapter! :/**

**I want to thank you all for the support and the reviews and help on this story! :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the second last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Dez's POV:_**

_''Trish, I do really li- no, I love you, and I don't want this to end because of what happened. Austin is still my best friend but I don't want to lose you a-''_

_But I didn't come any further because Trish had cut me off with kissing me._

_She was on her tip toes and I was shocked for a second, but then kissed happily back, putting my hands on her waist and leaning down a bit._

_My body was on fire from the kiss, but as we broke apart after 30 seconds, I looked confused at her._

_Trish rolled her eyes, punched me in the shoulder and then said to me, ''I had to shut you up somehow. I love you, too Freckles.''_

_I jumped one time happily and then hugged her tight._

_''Wow, I never thought that I'll see that one day.'' Ally stated._

_''Well, at least two of us are happy now.'' Jenny added and Trish and I both blushed, as we broke apart._

_I knew, that Ally still loved Austin but she was also mad._

_Well, but hopefully we all were happy soon again._

_Suddenly Trish's phone vibrated. Her eyes went wide and she showed us the SMS that she got from Jimmy:_

_Big announcement from the Austin Moon tomorrow at 5 p.m. before the mall! Really important for all his fans and members of the crew or ex- members! Don't forget to come!_

* * *

**The next day at Sonic Boom**

**Ally's POV:**

It was the next day, 4.30 p.m. And I waited for it to be 5p.m. Trish, Dez, Jenny and I had decided to go to the big announcement after a lot of thinking. We wanted to know what he wanted to say, and we all kinda had the feeling that it had something to do with us. Well, I was in Sonic Boom right now with Jenny, while Trish and Dez were out together somewhere. After they finally came together yesterday, they barely walked two steps away from each other. It was kinda cute, but always reminded me of the fact that I couldn't have the boy I loved.

I sighed and looked under the counter, where my songbook was.

I hadn't touched it since the fight.

There were too many memories for me and I really didn't want to think about them.

What would Austin have to announce that was so big?

Had it something to do with Jenny, Trish, Dez and me? What could he all say?

''Ally? Are you still there?'' Jenny asked me and waved her hand in front of my face.

I quickly shook my head.

''Sorry, I was lost in thoughts about the announcement that will come.'' I replied and Jenny sighed.

''Do you have any idea what he could say?'' I added questioningly.

Jenny seemed to thought about it.

''I don't know, but if he wants to apologize, he really needs something good.'' She replied and I nodded.

There she was right. Totally right.

He totally hurt us both and we had a good reason to be angry.

''Yeah. What time is it?'' I questioned her and looked at the clock.

Only 10 minutes have passed. I groaned and Jenny chuckled.

''It won't go quicker if you ask every ten minutes. I'm as curious as you, but we sadly have to wait till 5. Where are Trish and Dez? Didn't they want to come like right now?'' Jenny asked.

I looked confused, but then remembered what they had said.

''I have no idea where they are Trish didn't even want to tell me, where they went for their date.'' I replied and Jenny raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and looked to the front doors of Sonic Boom.

If they'll forget to come because of their date...

''Well, as long as they're there at the announcement.'' Jenny stated, and I nodded hesitantly.

I already felt like the third wheel with those two.

Well, now I also had Jenny but still.

Trish and Dez were also my best friends, and they were now all lovey-dovey.

Well, they only came together yesterday, and it was also my fault that they couldn't at first.

I sighed, just as the door to Sonic Boom went open and Trish and Dez came in.

''Hey you two.'' Trish stated a bit more cheerful than yesterday but still not completely herself.

Jenny and I smiled weakly back and Dez just grinned.

''Dez , do you know what Austin wants to say?'' I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Dez quickly shook his head and replied, ''NO!''

Trish rolled her eyes and then added, ''It's true. I've already asked him. Austin didn't even tell us.''

I sighed. I would've loved to already know what was going on, but not even Dez knew.

Trish looked at the clock and then stated, ''Only ten more minutes. Let's already go there.''

We nodded and we made our way to the said place Jimmy wrote to us.

As we arrived there, Jimmy was standing there at the stage, talking to his daughter, Kira.

A lot of people were already arrived, but I didn't see Austin.

As Kira saw us, she gave us a smile.

''Hey guys!'' She greeted us, and we smiled back, walking up to them.

''Hey Kira, Jimmy!'' Dez replied and we went to them.

Kira gave Jenny a smile and then told her, ''You must be Austin's sister.''

Jenny nodded, not looking really happy about the fact that she was Austin's sister.

Well, who could blame her?

Jimmy looked really stressed and looked at his watch.

''Only 5 more minutes. I have to go behind the stage.'' He stated and then walked away.

We looked confused after him.

Kira sighed as well and then told us, ''I have to go too. I see you guys later.''

With that, she also walked away and we were standing alone by the stage now.

''That was weird.'' Trish stated and we nodded.

''So, this was the producer of Austin and his daughter?'' Jenny asked curiously, and we nodded again.

''Yeah, Jimmy and Kira are actually pretty okay.'' I replied to her.

Dez and Trish nodded, and before Jenny could ask more, Austin suddenly came on the stage.

He gave me a weak smile that I didn't return but I stared at him.

Then he took the microphone and said to us, ''Hello Miami! Thank you all for coming! I have a big announcement to make and a few things to say and that's why I wanted you guys to come here. Some things might not be of your interest but some will be.''

I looked confused at him. What did he mean with all of that?

**Austin's POV:  
**

I took the micro and then said to us, ''Hello Miami! Thank you all for coming! I have a big announcement to make and a few things to say and that's why I wanted you guys to come here. Some things might not be of your interest but some will be.'' I saw the confused looks of the old Team Austin and my sister on me. Take a deep breath, Austin. You can do this. I made my decision yesterday, and I knew that if it worked, I would definitely not regret it. At least, I hoped so. It just had to work. I knew why I was doing that, and it was worth it.

I looked at Ally, who still looked pretty confused.

Then I looked to Dez and Trish and saw that they were holding hands.

Oh god. They really got together.

It was so weird but I was still really happy for them.

The last, I was looking at Jenny, who I'd talk to first.

I remembered what Jimmy said to me only minutes ago.

_'Do what you feels is right, but when this day is over and your final decision is made, there's no coming back.'_

It sounded kinda weird, but I knew what he meant with that.

Okay, I should probably continue talking; everybody was waiting for me to say something.

I sighed and then continued, ''The past days were a roller coaster of the feelings for me. At first of all, I got a little sister, what I could've normally never dreamed of, but it is true.''

I smiled at Jenny who looked a bit shocked back.

''I wanted to be the best big brother you could ever wish for, but I also didn't want her to like me because of being the Austin Moon.''

Jenny flinched at the mentioning and I sighed.

''Well, I told Team Austin and my producer and everyone who was involved in this to not tell anything, to show her how cool I am without being a pop star. I have no idea how I came up with this stupid idea. I told myself that I wanted to do it, to don't make her uncomfortable but I only hurt her with that and I'm really sorry for that, Jenny. I wished, that I would've been a better big brother. '' I added and then looked to Jenny.

I really was sorry.

''Well, if that wouln't have been worse enough, like I said, I also put my friends into this. My three best friends. My manager and my camera man, who are also my two best friends. I didn't only hurt our friendship, but also tore them apart almost with my stupid action, because they took sides because of me. I'm so sorry, Trish and Dez.'' I told them, looking straight at them.

Dez gave me an encouraging smile and Trish slightly smiled too, but also looked shocked.

Well, there was one last apology and that goes to Ally.

She deserved the biggest one and also something else.

I had to do this right and not screw up everything again.

I looked at Ally, who was waiting and I took another deep breath.

''Well, and the last apologize goes to Ally Dawson. Ally, you're not only my songwriter, partner and best friend, but also the girl I love. I am so sorry for everything I did, and I know that I shouldn't have done all of this. I brought you into such stupid things like fake dating to cover up the Austin Moon thing and stuff like that and totally betrayed your feelings. I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I do love you.'' I stated, and I saw how the mouth of the audience went wide open.

Wow, I really have said it. Well, there was still one last announcement.

''Well, there's still one last thing that I have to say to everyone. I learned a lot of things out of the past days, but the most important thing was that no money in the world or no popularity is worth losing your best friends, your little sister, and the love of your live.'' I continued and everybody looked shocked at me.

I took another deep breath and added, ''That's why I'm not going to continue my career.''

I gulped and then said to my ex-friends, ''I don't know if you guys can ever forgive me for what I did, but it's not worth it to keep the career after all what happened and the fact that I lost you guys.''

With that, I walked off the stage, leaving everyone shocked, standing there.

* * *

**Drama! Austin gives up being popular for his friends!**

**Will they forgive him?**

**See that at the last chapter, soon! :D**


	23. The end

**_Beta-read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story! :D**

**Wow, the last chapter of the story! :/**

**I just wanted to say thank you for all the support on my very first A&A story! :)**

**I loved every single review and message and everything. Over 200 Reviews! You guys are really the best! :D**

**I don't know, if I'll write A&A again but I just wanted to say thank you :)**

**I don't know, what I can say for all the support. Nothing more than thank you and that I love you guys! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_Austin's POV:_**

''Well, and the last apologize goes to Ally Dawson. Ally, you're not only my songwriter, partner and best friend but also the girl, I love. I am so sorry, for everything I did and I know, that I shouldn't have done all of this. I brought you in to such stupid things like fake dating to cover up the Austin Moon thing and so and totally betrayed your feelings. I don't know, if you can ever forgive me, but I do love you.'' I stated and I saw, how the mouth of the audience went wide open.

Wow, I really have said it. Well, there was still one last announcement.

''Well, there's still one last thing, that I have to say to everyone. I learned a lot of things out of the past days, but the most important thing was, that no money in the world or no popularity is worth, loosing your best friends, your little sister and the love of your live.'' I continued and everybody looked shocked at me.

I took another deep breath and added, ''That's why I'm not going to continue my career.''

I gulped and then said to my ex- friends, ''I don't know if you guys can ever forgive me for what I did but it's not worth it, to keep the career after all what happened and I lost you guys.''

With that, I walked off the stage, leaving everyone shocked, standing there.

* * *

**Jenny's POV:**

He gulped and then said to us, ''I don't know if you guys can ever forgive me for what I did, but it's not worth it, to keep the career after all what happened and the fact that I lost you guys.'' My eyes went wide, as well as the ones of everybody else. He really gave up his career for us. Austin did just give up his career because of me being so angry at him and putting the others also in to it. Wow. I thought that he was an idiot, but he really meant what he said and just wow. I didn't really know what to say and I didn't seem to be the only one with that.

I looked to Ally, Trish and Dez.

''He- He really just gave up his career for us?'' Ally asked in shock and disbelieve.

Wow. I was angry at him but I didn't want him to give up his dream because of me.

''I can't believe this! When he said that he had a plan, I would've never thought that he meant that!'' Dez exclaimed, shocked, and we others just nodded.

I already had made my decision.

''I'm going to talk to him.'' I stated and then walked away into the direction were Austin walked.

I found him at a bench at the other side of the mall, sitting there his head down.

Wow. He seemed really crushed. Okay, slowly I felt kinda bad.

''Austin?'' I asked hesitantly and walked up to him.

Austin looked shocked up to me and I saw that he cried and was really hurt.

I sighed and sat down to him.

''It was really brave, what you said on the stage.'' I stated and Austin chuckled.

I looked confused at him.

''It was the least that I could do after screwing it up like that. I'm a total idiot. I really thought that I could be a great big brother.'' He replied and looked down again.

This time, I chuckled.

''Yeah, you did screw it up.'' I added and Austin looked hurt at me.

I smiled at him and then continued, ''But you're also just a person, and you just gave up your career because of your best friends and your little sister. You did act like an idiot but you also showed, that you really are sorry and I can also see that right now.''

Austin looked totally shocked at me.

''Means that you forgive me?'' He questioned me, shocked.

I slowly nodded and then replied, ''I'm willing to give you a second chance. I can really see that you're sorry, and I'm sorry too. I probably shouldn't have reacted like this.''

Austin hugged me from the side.

Then he told me, ''No, you had all rights to do that. I was an idiot.''

I chuckled and then said to him, ''Hey, siblings fight and they stay siblings. You still are my big brother, and you're great.''

Austin smiled and then stood up, holding his arms out.

I smiled as well, stood up and went in to the bear hug. It was a great feeling to hug Austin again.

''There you are.'' Dez suddenly said from behind and we turned around to Trish and him.

Austin looked a bit terrified again and Trish just chuckled.

''I can't believe that I'm saying that, but Dez was right, and I forgive you Austin.'' She stated and Austin sighed relieved.

Dez looked a bit offended at Trish but then added, ''I'm not angry either. I'm glad that you two also made up and Trish also isn't mad at you anymore.''

Austin grinned wide and took them into a big group hug.

''Thanks guys!'' He exclaimed, happy.

I chuckled at the sight and was happy that everything was okay now.

''Well, but where is Ally?'' Austin suddenly asked concerned, breaking apart from the couple.

''Didn't she believe me?'' He added sadly, and I looked guilty at him.

''Who said that I didn't?'' Suddenly a voice came from behind and there stood Ally.

**Ally's POV:**

''Who said that I didn't?'' I told them from behind and then all turned around, shocked. I now also came to Austin to talk to him. I was really shocked about what he said, but I did believe him. Well, at least more or less. He would never give up on his career for nothing. I loved him too, and if he really meant it, I was willing to give him a second chance. Well, and to knock some sense into him. He couldn't give up his career because of that. I knew that the others had already forgiven him, and now it was my turn to talk to him and clear that up.

Austin looked at me shocked and worried.

''Did you believe me?'' He asked, walking up to me.

I stared in to his beautiful sorry eyes and he stared back.

''Ally...'' He continued as I didn't say anything. ''I know that you're really angry and I can totally understand why, but I meant everything I said at the stage.''

My heart skipped a beat like during the announcement.

Well, but I still was unsure. I wanted him, but where would that go?

Okay, I should stop thinking like that and maybe just give the thing a chance.

''I can see that you're sorry.'' I stated, not really knowing what else to say.

Austin sighed relieved and just wanted to hug me but I took a step back.

I wasn't that far yet.

Austin dropped his arms and looked worried again.

''Austin, I don't know if I can trust you again.'' I started and Austin's eyes went wide.

The ones of Trish, Dez and Jenny, too.

Okay, they kinda got it wrong.

I took the step back to him and then added, ''But I love you too, and I also don't know what to do without you or with Team Austin.''

Austin smiled at me and then asked, ''That means you'll give me a chance? Ally, I really do love you, and I promise to make it better, and I want you to be my girlfriend.''

My heart skipped a beat again as he said to me again that he loved me.

I couldn't hear that often enough.

''Yes, I'll give you a chance, and I think we should start with a date at first.'' I replied.

Austin chuckled and then said to me, ''Whatever you want.''

I smiled and we just stood there then.

Trish groaned after a while and then told us, ''If you don't kiss right now, you'll have a problem.''

Austin chuckled and then put his arms around my waist, while mine wandered around his neck.

Then we leaned in and kissed. Fireworks were exploding in my head and I was beyond happy.

As we broke apart, Jenny chuckled and then said, ''Wow, being the Austin Moon was really the only thing you didn't tell me.''

I looked confused at her and Austin just chuckled, too.

''Not so important.'' He told me and put an arm around me.

Well, I didn't really care that much and just snuggled closer to him.

Austin's grip tightened around me.

''So I guess you are staying at the label?'' Jimmy asked, just coming up to us.

Austin turned around to Jimmy and we also looked confused at him.

''What do you mean Jimmy? I called you and told you that I'll stop and you said that is going to be m-''

''The people at the mall were all people out of the studio. I knew, that you guys would make up and made sure, that you don't have to regret your decision.'' Jimmy cut him off.

Austin seemed relieved but then looked worried at Jenny.

Jenny just chuckled and then stated, ''I can live with the fact that my brother is a superstar.''

We all sighed relieved.

''Means that Team Austin is back?'' Jimmy asked and we all nodded.

Then Austin replied, ''Yes it is, but we have a new member. Jenny Moon.''

Jenny's eyes went wide and Dez, Trish and I nodded, grinning.

That was an awesome idea. Jenny blushed and Jimmy raised an eyebrow at her.

''Okay. I see you all in the studio tomorrow at 11. We still have a lot to talk about.'' He told us and then walked away.

Jenny looked shocked at us.

''You guys want me in your Team Austin?'' She asked us and we all nodded.

Austin walked up to her and replied, ''Of course, we want to. You're amazing and you're one of us now.''

Jenny looked still shocked but then hugged Austin tight, who hugged happily back.

As they broke apart, Dez cried, ''This cries after a celebration pizza!''

* * *

**So, that was the story. I'm happy that it worked so good and you all supported me that much! :D**

**I hope, to see you at some other stories in some other sections or maybe again here at this section! :)**

**You guys are the best! :D**


	24. AN!

**Hay guys! I'm at the moment looking for new things to write and already have a few ideas. **

**One of them would also be a sequel for this story :)**

**I have a lot of ideas for a sequel and wanted to ask who wants to read one :)**

**Just leave a review, if you do! :)**

**That would be the summary for it :**

******Auslly and Trez are happily together and Jenny Moon is officially a part of Team Austin. Everything seems perfect, if Austin would finally get how to do it right. He brings the whole thing upside down again , right before the big tourné and Jenny also gets to know the bad sides of being the sister of a star, while Austin has to fight for the relationship of Ally and him. If that all wouldn't be bad enough seems the relationship from Trish and Dez to be a total disaster. What will happen while the tour or will it even give one?**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
